Back home and enter the cute girls
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Koji's heart falls for a girl. Takuya and Zoey get in a relationship plus the rest of the gang find love with a few of Koji's girlfriend's friends and a new aventure with the rookie digimon of the spirts. Sex mentioned not explained.All seasons in story.
1. Back home with one more

**Digimon Frontier Plus one**

**By. Kojilover04**

"**Kouchi, you cared the crap out of me yesterday I mean almost dieing and all, but I am so glad I still have my twin brother now", Koji said with a cared tone.**

"**Hey, but I was just as cared as you yesterday though." Kouchi said to his twin brother.**

**It has been two days since the frontiers have return and the boys, Takuya the stupid brunette that is the leader of the frontiers(he has a BIG crush on Zoey but wont tell) J.P. the food freak of the group, Tommy the youngest of the group, and the twins Koji and Kouchi the black haired boys .Koji the loner and the I don't care person of the group, then there is Kouchi (Koji's long-lost twin brother)he is the care boy of the group in other words the opposite of Koji. **

**They are all were walking to the pizza shop that just opened down the road from the arcade, to meet their lost link Zoey the blonde of the group and the only girl of the group at that (she has a crush on Takuya but she really is not sure if it is true or not) for pizza and games.**

"**I hope I see her today," Koji said under his breath so he is not heard.**

"**KOJI-KUN I FOUND YOU! " said a girly voice which made the boys stop and Koji shudder as the voice covered his skin like a a silk blanket.**

**There in front of the boys stood a young girl with long white hair and a perfect body not to fat not to skinny.(Plus a couple of big real boods.) Her eye where as blue as the ocean but sparkled like the full moon. She wore a pink shirt that went to her hips, blue faded jeans with the knees worn out and shoes that looked like Koji's.**

"**Hi,.. S..t..ar you look nice today" Koji stuttered while trying to hide his crazy blush but Takuya saw it.**

" **Hey guys this is Star Naruto, Kakashi Naruto's daughter" Koji explained to the confused guys next to him.(fyi I will be using a lot of naruto names but only Kakashi is the same every one else is different thoug)**

"**Star this is Takuya, Tommy, J.P, Kouchi my twin brother, ple..as..e don't ask I will explain later." Koji stuttered yet again.**

**Star just giggled at how hot Koji was but she longed to kiss his lips. As they all walke(d towards the new pizza shop Star walked behind everyone with Koji explaining the whole story about the Digital World as everyone else just added what they did but what they didn't know was thar Star and Koji were HOLDING hands cause she got "scared" about J.P. and Kouchi's staring and drooling faces.**

**"So, Star your father is Kakashi Naruto right?" Takuya said to stop the to want-to-be-lovers silence and blushing.**

**"Yes, he is but he is off on some buissness trip and left me and My TWIN brother Saskue(he has short white hair with dule blue eyes and he is all about the Sports and Girls) here so we can still have are summer vacation."(fyi the narutos' are the richest people in Japan but they live in the same town as the Minamotas cause Star is Crushen bad over Koji, But Koji Is Crushing even more than her over her like she is in everyone of his dreams making out with him)**

**"Oh so what about your mom?" Takuya asked as the pizza shop came into view and so did Zoey.**

**"Well, she is out making a movie or something like that" Star replied as she was now clunged to Koji arms as J.P. stared and drooled at her whle she was getting over the twin thing about Koji and Kouichi.**

**When they reached the piza shop Takuya ran up yo Zoe and gave her a hug and in return he got a kiss on the cheek they went on their yesterday(must have gon well though J.P. ruwind their almost kiss). Star was jelous of the blond cause she got or was getting her princess story and Star couldn't tell if Koji felt the same cause she told him her fellings towards him befor school was out for this summer but Koji was shocked with no response at all he just turned red but he was with Star since kindergarden(class wise).Everyone went in side but Star and Koji**

**"Koji can i talk to you in the ally it's kind of personal" Star said with a shy voice.**

**"Sure i here for my little kitten" Koji replied with her pet name in his sentence.**

**As they walked to the ally Star stoped and stared koji in his eyes and looked for where to start. Koji on the other hand had a diffrent idea he lend in for a kiss to show he wanted her so bat it hurt to be with out her, but to his surprise he was meet half way and the two stood there developed in their first kiss until their both wanted more. Star's hands were on Koji's chest and in Koji's hair and Koji's hands were on Star's butt and back which where pushing her closer. The two were french kiss for about four minets when they heard Kouchi Shout out their names. They stood there looking in to each others eye's and befor four seconts were up they where at it againbut it was stopped and Koji said**

**"Star I love you, but your father is the richest man that ever lived and he would died if he saw you with me".**

**"I Dont care I love you Koji and that is that"**

**The two started to kiss again but to their dought Kouchi caught them and couft really load signaling the two better stop. The three walked in to the pizza shop for a good meal and some mager flirting**

* * *

This was my first story so please review please i bet it was crappy but hey it was werth a shot.

* * *


	2. Star's Secret

Star's Secret

Chapter 2

"Well i found them," said Kouchi.

"Good cause we already ordered the pizzas," Replided J.p.

"Well Koji you look happy now that Star is here and to top that off you have lpstick on your mouth, so I guess you and her are more than friends," came the voice of Zoey.

'Star thanks why didn't you tell me about your lipstick being on my lips now I bet people think I am a girl," Said Koji wiping the lipstick off.

"Well i never notice so don't blame me you and fyi you don't pull off the girl look at all if that makes you feel better." came the sweet voice of Star.

"Here's your order J.p. and I put every thing on a pizza just for you so injoy," said the pizza girl named Flora(she the chick from the wink's club -_- lol..)p.s she likes J.p.

"Thanks Flora but you didn't have to do that for me," said J.p. filling his mouth full but still noticing the hot chick next to him putting the other pizzas on the table.

"Hope you like them," was all Flora had left to say to the gang.

But while this was going on Star and Koji were having fun with each other's areas and letting their tounges intertwine. Zoey and Takuya were the ones to pull them apart cause they wanted to keep their food down.

"Hay we don't break you to apart when you get in the mode," yelled a angry Koji.

"Koji my sprit is following me again and now it is growling," said a Angry Star.

"What he is here with us of all places I thought you said Ancient Lobomon was at home," said Koji.

" No he is at that table with my twin brother, Star said angry and waving her hand in the direction of the digimon at the table with the boy version of Starthere too, but as for the digimon everyone ( the gang) could tell who it was but he had a few upgrades on him.

"So how the hell did he get here I mean we are on Earth, Star how he's he your spirt he belonged to Koji in the digital world," said Kouchi.

"Hay I know long story short when I was four he came to me and never left I call him father cause well he said he was to be there with me while my family was gone, and he usaly is KendelGrarurumon with on metal and all white fur plus he said he had a wife named Foxxmon and that they were the King and Queen of the digital worl until Lusamon apeard before it was made final so hay I not afraid of a digimon, I'm a master to him so GET OVER HERE ANCIENT LOBOMON AND SAY HI YOU TO SASUKE," yelled Star thought no one was in the room but the digimon and the gang.

With his named spoken he came and said hi but he always said yes my lady when Star said somthing as for Sauke he stayed at his table and waved like a reitard making Star yell at him.

Kouchi went over to Sasuke's table and was having the time of his life laughing his head off at Sasuke's jokes to evry on they looked like they were friends forever.

After lunch every one went their difrent ways and Koji and Star were on their way to the park but stopped at ally but they looked and saw no sign of digimon.

As they were making out in th ally Srat lead Koji's hand to her boobs under her shirt and bra and let him do what he wanted as her her hnds they went to Koji's bare crock ( under his pants and boxers) and Koji started to move wierdly every time she squeezed it he liked it though. They started doing thing they shouden't od done like undressing each other nand strted to do the no-no but beffor they did get past ther under garments they said they should stop and do it in one of thier beds so they re-dresses and acted like that never happend but htey still wanted more though Star was still agenst the wll of the ally and her hand was in Koji's pants still.

"I should be getting you home soon Star, unless you want to go to my house for some fun under the sheets,"Koji whispered in her ear.

"Hell yes, but what about your father and step-loser of a mom," Star whined wanting to take Koji's offer.

"they aren't going to be home tonight and we can just tell your brother you and I had a date and by the time we were done with our date it was really late and you already tolled your digimon to leave you alone unless you called for him remeber kitten, so are you in for some fun," said Koji still loving on Star by kissing ker neck making her shiver.

"So lets go to the Dug store and get some condems and have some fun baby," said a very horny Star into Koji's ear.

and with that they went to have fun with eachother even though they were so young. ^_^( sorry not going to explaine what they did wouldn't know what to say)

* * *

**Well chapter 2 over other chapters might be later thou stillthinking of what to write about in them. Please Review and PLEASE TELL me what you really think no sugercotting and can you tell me what my couple should be called cant think of something-_-!**


	3. Enter three more girls wtefllb

**Well here is the next chapter but I really don't know what to write in this chapter the story is still forming in my head . So if you don't like it don't read it but I need the reviews if you would like to tell me your two cents I don't mind so tell away. Funny name for chapter so enjoy I think I got better at this thing.-_-;**

Enter Three More girls with a eye for loving the lonely boys!

Chapter 3

By: Kojilover04

"Good morning Koji-kun, how did you sleep last night when I finally let you sleep," said a sleepy Star dressed in Koji's shirt and boxers shorts.

"I slept well after we were finished with the fun last night for two reasons ( 1 )I went to sleep with you in my arms and ( 2 ) I now have you to call mine after all theses years," said Koji as he pulled Star into his arms for a morning kiss and hug.

For the rest of the day they stay at Koji's house together. How their day went: they watched TV, made-out for 4 hours( in all) stayed in each others arms, until Koji's parent's came home and saw the young couple on the couch lips locked and Star sitting on Koji's lap still wearing the same clothes as this morning with her legs wrapped around his waist. Totally scared and startled Star jumped from Koji's lap and was only able to say " um, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto, ….. This is so embarrassing. " ( enter the Star smile and a glance at Koji for help)

Jumping from his spot on the couch Koji said in a embarrassed voice with a innocent smile , " Dad, mmm… Mom this is awkward, so yeah there is really nothing to say but welcome home and yes we are a couple and no you may not ask questions."

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GOING TO BECOME A COUPLE BUT YOU SAID KOJI WOULD NEVER TELL HER IF HE FELT THINGS FOR HER BUT MY WOMAN INTERTION TOTALLY NAILED IT," said Mrs. Minamoto smiling at her husband and the new couple.

"Yes well Koji has surprised me big time but I had a small hunch he would since he came home from kindergarten talking about her the whole way home," said Mr. Minamoto giving Koji the you better not hurt her look.

" DAD, how could you we had a agreement never to talk about what I said about Star when I was at home you promised and yes I can tell STAR how a feel about her thank you very much I just needed a little time that's all," said a angry Koji.

"You look hot angry Koji, and nice tushy," said Star while looking at Koji's butt.

"Ow soory did I say that out loud well ant I stupid well i think i will go get dressed and then we can go to the pizza place we ate at yesterday i think it is called Pizza Palace," said Star and with that she and Koji went up stairs to get dressed.

They were at the pizza shop by 6 p.m. When they went in there were only the gang and a few girls. At one booth Takuya ans Zoey were siting on one side kissing and then waving and Star and Koji. On the other side was J.p. and the pizza girl Flora which looked like she was not at work any more under the table was her bag with a lot of things to do with thunder.( go J.p. ^_^) Then there was tommy and Kouchi who were totally checking out two girls ant a booth on the other side of the room. Every one was wearing the same thing except for Zoey she had on a blue jean skirt that was above her knees by 2 inches and a red shirt with a dragon on it outlined in black. Star had strapless dress that was black and pink and it stoped 3 inches above her knees and she had on her black shoes and stockings that went up under her dress that had black and hot pink stripes(the clothes were at Koji's house by magic know as Lobomon) Flora was wearing the outfit she wears on the wink club -_-;.

As for the girls at the booth that had Tommy's and Kouchi's attention the oldest was the age of Star and she had real light bloned hair with brown highlights and she had on a yellow shirt with a roaring lion outlined in black, a yellow skirt that was short but had black pluff on it and black and yellow stockings with yellow shoe. By her was a little black bag with alot of lions on it.(Kouchi your up) The younger one had white hair like Star's with green highlights with a green bow on her ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a polar bear outlined in green( they all must like thoghs shirts -_-.)She had on some green shorts with white polar bear paw prints. She was the younger sister to the older one her name is Tiffany( nickname Tiff.) She got up and walked over to the booth with Tommy and Kouchi and started a conversation with Tommy.

"Hi I'm Tiffany but everyone calls me Tiff. What is your name and do you like polar bears?,"said Tiff. takinga set next to Tommy putting her green bag decorated with polar bear things.

"Well my name id Tommy, yes i like polar bears and I think you are cute ," said Tommy getting over the hard part and shoowing Kouchi away with his hand.

"Cool you look like you two want o be alone so I am going to talk to her over ther," said Kouchi getting Tommy's message.

"Ok well that is my older sister she is nice don't worry and it was nice to meet you Kouchi," said Tiff. getting back to Tommy.

Star and Koji were already eating a super cheese pizza talking to Takuya and Zoey who left J.p. to flirt with Flora.

As for Kouchi.

"Hi I'm Kouchi, do you mined if I sit here," said Kouchi as he walked over to the table with the lonely girl.

"No I don't mined Hi I'm Rita, that is my little sister over there so I hope she wasn't talking about me," said Rita turning all sorts of diffrent shades of red as Kouchi sat down.

"Don't worry she didn't say ny thing about you, so I noticed you like lions and black and yellow so I had to talk to you," said Kouchi smiling at the girl trying to nor blush as she turned red.

"Yes i love lions I really don't know why but i find them calming and the seam so ellegant when the move, Ok I really got to get this over with,"Said rita loving the presence of kouchi.

"Get what over with Rita, do you want me to leave," asked Kouchi getting a little hurt over it.

"NO i don't want you to leave, ok here it is are you single cause you are like so hot and you are sweet and i don't want to think your single and flirt with you and you have a girlfriend of some thing," said Rita grabbing Kouchi's hand over the table.

"Well good cause now you anwsered al my questions almost and yes i am single and I have the same feeling to lions as you do," said Kouchi smiling and blushing like crazy.

And with that Rita got up and sat next o him and whispered something into his ear and after that they were kissing and then stopped and walked over to the bigger table with evey one sitting at except Tommy and Tiff. and J.p. and Flora they where kissing and moved over t the table with everyone. Tommy and Tiff. where still talking about polar bears and from the sound of it he was telling her abot the digital world. At the big table ( it is in a corner booth thing) everyone was getting seated Kouchi and J.p. gave Koji and Takuya an Thums Up and pointed to their girls, in returned they got nods. Star and Zoey were given winks and the other girls pointed to thier guys, in their return they got winks too.

Back to T.T ( Tommy anf Tiff.)

"Wow, you must of been scared , right Tommy," said a amazied Tiff.

"Yeah I was and I still believed in the sprit I had and won acorse," Said Tommy.

"Cool, yeah let go over there with the other or would you like to play a game with our PSP(s) and stay here,"

"It up to you Tiff. I don't care I stay with you," said Tommy holding Tiff.'s hand smiling at the young girl.

"Ow Tommy you are so sweet and you care about me so much I feel like I've known you my whole life," said Tiff. while tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Tommy wiped her eyes and before you could say their names they kisses for 3 seconds and pulled apart blood shot red in the cheeks. From the side lines ( lol) Koji and Kouchi were yelling things like 'go Tommy' Look at he big boy' and stuff. Tommy gave them a glare and then the two little ones whent to the big table and sat down and talked with the gang wich was huge now.^_^ Well looks like everyone got some one to love today aw

********************************************************

**Well there chapter three. Well you know how people have their storys and info here is ome of mine first birthdays no years second how they grew up and other things**

**Star*12/4/ time 4:4****4 am**

**Sasuke*12/3/ time 11:30pm**

**Koji*12/1/time 4:44am (3 days befor star)**

**Kouchi* 11/30/time 11:50pm ( he is older in my story don't know and yes i want ot know exact things about thes to)**

**Zoey*5/3/time 3:33am**

**Takuya*8/3/time 3:33am ( he and zoey are the same in a lot of thing in my story cause i made them perfect for each other)**

**J.p.*1/30/time 8:56pm**

**Tommy*10/2/time 6:34am**

**Flora*3/14/time 8:56pm**

**Tiff.*3/24/time 9:58pm**

**Shinya*8/19/time 9:30am(he will enter later but he will be in and out)**

**Rita*11/13/time 5:23 pm**

**Rita,Flora,and Tiff. grew up together and Jp. was with them for 4 years**

**Takuya and Zoey were togeter for 2 Years then she moved and he grew up with kouchi didn't know it **

**Shinya and Tommy since kindergarden though they stayed away from oneanother**

**Star and Koji since pre-k **

**Sasuke went to a school his father went to **

I will use the numbers 4 and 3 a lot dont know why 3 but four is my favorite number

WELL I THROUGH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER WITH MORE DIGIMON ROOKIES AND HEADS UP SOME DIGIMON MAY LOOK LIKE BAKUGON CREATURE BUT I MADE INPROVEMENTS SO YEAH WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW


	4. the rookies of the sprits and their wive

**Well here is the next chapter I will be putting a few weird names and things in this chapter but they will make a good chapter I hope I wish I was as good as some of you writers but hey I write like I want to so deal with it ! !**

**But please review and well it has been a few days in the story, everyone has been on a date even Tommy went on one too**.

**************The Sprits are here and so are their Wives**************

**Chapter 4 **

**By: Kojilover04**

Everyone was at the Pizza Palace they started to call it the 'Spot' and they never noticed how they acted when they were around each other but the girls love the boys attention they were receiving . The Spot was only busy between 11am and 4pm, all the girls worked there so they all were ready for the rush hours, after that only a few people came in and out, but other than that the girls got a good amount of money. Star how ever always gave hers to Koji though he never took it, but Star would put it in his wallet and say he always had it if he asked her how he got so much money.

_A week out of the Digital World********_

" Star why do you always give Koji the money you earn I mean you like never keep it after you earn it," said Tiff.

"Well, I'm rich so I really don't need it and I just give it to Koji cause he is always taking good care of me, like how Tommy takes care of you," said Star looking over to the gang's table and gazing at Koji.

"Tiff. It is not your money so please don't worry about what Star does with it it's not nice," said Flora with her normal voice which is very sweet.

'Ok, Flora I'm sorry Star but I was curious about it so how does he take care of you," said Tiff. Looking at the white haired girl looking at the boy on the other side of the room eating a pizza.

"Well, Tiff. I don't know how to explain but here it goes. It feels like the best thing ever I feel so happy and loved it is scary but he never is rude to me, never is angry with me and he has always had a gentle touch when he is holding me. I hope we are together for ever," said Star looking at the youngest girl with a smile.

"I think we can all say that Star we all feel that just look at the way we act around them," said Zoey.

'Ding, Ding " went the door, and in the doorway was Sasuke and Lobomon he was nicknamed Light by the gang cause of his sprit. Today Sasuke wore a short sleeve black hoody with the short sleeve's white and the pocket was white as well, and some black pants, Star wore the same shirt but had on worn out jeans with holes in them. Lobomon was not wearing his armor he had on a thin white shirt with no sleeves and it showed off all his mussels and abs, his pants were worn out blue jeans with a hole in one knee.( he hide his light saver thing in his pants' pocket) His hair was the same length as it was in the d.w.( I abbreviated the digital world through the story) he had normal human features in the face and body except for mussels and a pierced ear on the right side of his face. He came and sat by Koji and was playing with his cell phone that looked like a iphone touch he started a conversation with Koji.

"So I guess you heard about me being King of the Digital World, huh?," said Light.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it I mean I was you and after a fucken week out of the d.w. we find out you were king and you had a wife. By the way is she hot or what you never told us," said Koji looking at the digimon with a smirk.

" Yes she is hot, her name is Foxxmon she has long blond white hair and she wears a black shirt with one glove on her right hand, some black pants with some boots. She is the younger sister to Leowemon, nd she has the perfict curves and features and she is the sprit of yin and yang. She has all her spirits like me their names are 1. Rookie yinmon, 2. human Foxxmon, 3. beast Wildfoxxmon, 4. fushtion Beofoxxmon, MagnaFoxxmon, she has a Queen spit named QueenFoxxmon."said Light

"Wow, I bet you got her before she was onthe market," said Takuya getting in the conversation.

"Well yes I actully was snuck behind her brothers wishes of me not to see her to mate with her( have sex) but we were caught in the middle of it with her under me and me in the proscess of entering, but to Leowemon his little sister payed him no mind and I finished my buisness and he was on arampage and tryed to take her away which never hapend cause she came back the next night for some more,"said Light.

"Lobomon you are wrong," said Takuya and Koji together.

"Hey he knew it was comeing he saw me kiss her so he should of known,"said Light.

"BOOM,"

The whole place shaked and every one fell over. Light ran over to the girl with the boys right behind him to see if anyone was hurt but Star and the rest were fine.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" yelled Star getting up.

"I don't know, but it was big and it ruined my kitchen," said Flora trying not to cry at the mess in the kitchen she was being hugged by J.p

"It's ok we will clean it up and have it fixed Baby don't cry," said J.p. holding her closer to him.

"Slide evelution, KendalGarrurumon,"yealled Light, "de-armor".

"Light what is it, is something here,"said Star holding onto Koji.

"Not something someone and a lot of them,"Said Light scaning the area.

"Well that is not the way to greet you brother-in-law and the rest of us out here,"Said the voice of Leowemon.

"Yeah nice landing honey but next time I will wear a helmet,"said the voice of the sprit of wind's rookie.

"Sorry, Windmon, but the air here is difrrent than in our world,"Said the voice of BurningGreymon.

As they walked in their was more than 10 and they all said hello, got hellos back and the gang interduced them selfs. The digimon inturduced them self as below'

"Windmon" a small girl digimon with two green wings out her back and a small white and green skirt with a maching short shirt that looked like a bra.(spirit of wind)

"Flaremon" said the rookie of flames. He had a main and some pants with suspenders and feet with three claws and hands with claws stiking out.

"Yinmon" a fox-like creature with a small black shirt and some pants on she had a simbol of yin on her forehead she had claws as well on feet and hands

"Lemon" said a small black lion cub with a yellow head of hair and a pierced ear(darkness sprit)

"Watermon" a blue girl digimon with a bow on her back made out of octopuse legs she had on a dress with waves.(water)

"Steelmon" a boy digimon made of nothing but steel and a body of a boy(Steel)

"Woodmon" a tree digimon with four arms and a pair of legs(wood)

"Groundmon" said a boy digimon with a small hat on with a pair of brown pants and a big hammer (Ground)

"Roxymon" said a girl cat like creature with a pair of black wings and alot of rins(wife of leowomon)

"Snowmon" a small dog like digimon with a brown-like shell on his back and a ball on his tail (ice sprit)

"Icemon" said a girl dog digimon with a green bow around her neck and a green sripe down her fur back(wife to ice sprit)

"Thundermon" said a digimon that was tentamon but with blue and yellow colors(thunder)

"And you children are our tamers for now and until we leave but the reason we are her is cause the wall from the Digital world and human world is still weak and we need to make sure humans are not hurt." said Windmon.

"Yes and here we will pick our tamers cause we can," said Flaremon

So the digimon started to walk towards the kids Flaremon went to Zoey and she gor his digivice and a red card. Windmon went to Takuya and he got her digivice and a purple card. Lemon went to Rita she got digivice and black car. Roxymon went to Kouchi and he got a yellow card with digivice. Yinmon went to Koji he got a white and black card with digivice. Watermon went to Flora she was given a blue card and digivice. Thundermon went to J.p. and gave him a gold card and digivice. Icemon went to Tommy Gave him a green card and digivice. Snowmon went to Tiff. she got a white card and digivice. Steelmon went to Sasuke and gave him a gray card and , and Groundmon were the only two left.

"So who will be ya'lls tamers," said Takuya looking at the two.

"Shinya Kanabara is my tamer Takuya he won't get hurt I won't give a digimon the chance to touch him," said Groundmon

"O..Ok well I'll call him over here then"said Takuya.

"Flora's sister Sparkle is my tramer," said Woodmon.

"O, I don't think I like that idea she is only 8 year.s old," said Flora looking a litte conserned.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her,"said woodmon.

After that they called the last two tamers and in an hour they were walking into the shop to see every on cleaning up he place. Shinya ran up to Tommy and high-fived him then looked at Zoey.

"So, you are Zoey Orimoto arn't you,"said Shinya.

"Yes I am an you are the horrible little brother to Takuya arn't you," said Zoey hugging Shinya.

"I am him,"said Shinya looking at the digimon Groundmon.

"Hey who are you and what are you," said Shinya walking over to the digimon.

"I am Groundmon, and you are my new tamer," said Groundmon handing Shinya a digivice and brown card.

"Flora, look what Woodmon gave me," said Sparle running over to Flora and showing her the dark brown card and digivice.

"Alrightnow lets get over to Wastland peak and I'll show you how to work every thing," said Star putting her things in her blue bag dect-out in wolves.

_At Wastland peak*************_

"Ok, First things first your digimon can take on a variady of forms and the only thing it takes is this one card,All you have to do is say the attack and the card does the rest once it is slid through the slide slot on your digiviceit can also give you digimon a weapon,"said Star showing them every thing as she explaind it." You are going to need a special thing to see the atacks and items for your digimon they look like normal glasses and they can go with every thing you wear, you are to wear them at all times, and keep them close to you if you are not weraing them. YOur digimon will give them to you later and they will also give you a ear piece it is how they can talk to you with out being there like when we go to school and a digimon appears. Understood, never take the earpiece off unless you are in the bath or in bed ASLEEP."

"Star you really know alot about this, and you are acting like a drill sargent,"said Rita looking at her and winking.

"Sorry it is just I don't want you guys and girls to get hurt ok digimon give them the things and we will go back to mine and Sasuke's house k," said Star petting on KendalGarrurumon( he has no armor on about 99% of the time so i'll tell when he does.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well there you have it chapter 4 and well I hope you liked it if you don't tell me what i can do to it to make it entrest you please review.**


	5. The Digimon's Training

**Well I think I rushed the hole girl thing and all so here they were in love so yeah. Huh oh Tommy and Tiff. They were experimenting it and they never told their families. ( older kids said never to tell until they are older )^_--**

The Digimon's Training

Chapter 5

By koilover04

_Later that day_

"Alright lets train so you and your new partner's are in perfect harmony, ok I will make a chart to pair ya'll up so you can train by battling against each other. I will send Lobomon in if the fight gets to intense or the training is over. The one's who are not in the battle should take mental notes. Do I make my self clear," said Star. She started to eye the digimon and their tamers to star making a chart to tell who was fighting who.

_The chart Star came up with._

_1. Takuya-Windmon VS. Zoey-Flaremon _

_2. Koji-Yinmon VS. Sasuke-Steelmon _

_-Roxymon VS. Flora-Watermon_

_4. Rita-Lemon VS. Tiff.-Snowmon_

_-Groundmon VS. Sparkle-Woodmon_

_6.J.p.-Thundermon VS. Tommy-Icemon_

(Holding up chart so every one can see)

"Wow, Star you are hot when you are in charge, so why don't you have a battle are you scared," said Koji.

'Well no I not scared, and the reason I don't have a battle set for me is cause we are not equal in the amount of tamers and digimon, plus a I need to be able to stop a battle if it gets out of hand, ok and you really need to keep personal thing to your self and then tell me when me and you are alone, ok baby," said Star to answer Koji's question and embarrass him as well.

"Ok so me and Flaremon are up first so lets get ready to battle Takuya-kun," said Zoey winking at Takuya making him turn sever different colors of red.

"Yeah Star so we can use this card to digvolve( how ever it is spelled) the digimon to one form to another," said Takuya looking at his card to Windmon.

"Yes Takuya, it will so lets get started on this training thing before the FUKING SUN GOES DOWN JACKASS," Star yelled the last part into his ear.

_So the training began and the battles went on and on until finally the last battle was over training went just like Star thought you would everyone was in perfect harmony by the last battle even Lobomon had a smirk on his face to match Star's.( I didn't feel like describing the battle)_

The gang all fell over when the training was over from the tired looks on their faces they had errand the rest of the evening off to rest.

"Ok, tomorrow we will all meet at the Spot and then come here, I want all of you to bring a bag f thing to survive on for one day cause we will be up here until sundown tomorrow. I want all of us even me to exercises on the Digimon's attacks and speed.," said Star.

"Star, kitten please we should rest up before the next battle but I'm up for the work so what are we doing," said Koji smirking at Star.

"kitten, HA-HA," said Sasuke looking at his twin sister laughing.

"Koji-kun can call me what ever he wishes, he can call me a bitch and I will always answer to him got that," said Star getting back to her helpless little self as she looked at her loving boyfriend and her twin brother with her beautiful bright blue eyes.

'Wow, that is deep love there man you better not hurt my sister or I'll hurt you for the rest of your life until I know for a fact you have felt like she did when you hurt her, if you hurt her," said Sasuke glaring at Koji with his dull blue eyes. Everyone else just laught and got closer to their loved ones (boyfriend, brother, sister) trying not to get close to the fighting pre-teens.

"Stop your hurting Koji-Kun, Sasuke, please stop don't make me hurt you big brother. Lobomon stop him please, he is going to hurt Koji-kun," said Star teying really hard not to cry every time Koji got hit by Sasuke.(they were fighting cause of Sasuke saying Koji was or might hurt Star).

Lobomon pulled them apart and Star ran up to Koji to see if he was hurt, then she ran to Sasuke and check Sasuke to see if he was hurt from their fight. They weren't thank god was what Star was thinking. The others were just laughing their head's off at the sight of the small fight and the big digimon holding up two pre-teens and the young girl looking both of them over.

"Ok I think we need to go to the Spot and eat some supper and cool down fom the fighting and training," said Flaremon looking at everyone else.

"Good thinking, Flaremon lets go," said Windmon trying to stop the warrior of flames, who was staring at her skirt looking at it as if it was going to fall off.

"Oh, yeah lets go came on everyone,' said Takuya holding Zoey very close to him as Windmon hit the crap out of Flaremon for staring at her skirt.

"Don't you ever look at my skirt like that ever again of I'll make you wish you were up against Lobomon's King spirt while you are a rookie," said Windmon after hitting her target.

"Ok, lets go and I promise I won't look again,' said Flaremon trying to get away from the digimon of wind.

As they all head for the Spot Tiff. took out her digivice and card and her glasses showed her the evolution words and she repeated, _Digi-swipe, evolution PolarBearmon. _And with that Snowmon turned into a big white palar bear with gold armor around his back of his neck to his sholder blades and his chest. Tiff. hoped on his back and was off in a flash and PolarBearmon running off at full speed. Then Tommy did the same thing _Digi-swipe evolution Icessmon, _there was a floting ice winged creature. She was in the shaped bear with blue wings, and a horn on her head with golden markings on her leags going up to her sholders. She lowered her self so Tommy could jump on and off they went after Tiff. Rita and Kouchi followed behing _Digi-swipe Saberleomon, Lionessmon. _There was a girl lion with goldhair and black markinga all on her body and rings on her front legs and tail, beside her was a Saberleomon with black and gold hair instead of red and yellow. He was a big lion with fangs much larger that the females beside him, with really long ears and one single ring on his tail.

"Come on everyone lets race," said Rita jumping on Saberleomon. Kouchi jumped on Lionessmon and begain to chase after is beloved girlfriend. Everyone followed behined them and did the same thing with the digivice and cards '_Digi-swipe evolution, BurningGreymon, Heliosmon(the digimon that girl got with the egg of love in season 3 i think what ever that name was) Ellemon, Beelemon, Mirormon, Floramon( the beast sprit to the warrior of wood whatever that name was) Burymon, WildFoxxmon, KendalGarurmon(no metal)._ Mirrormon was a steel digimon with wings that were mirors and two horns on his tail he was like a steel dragon with mirrors for weapons. WildFoxxmon was a dog like Kyubimon but she had one tail and a collar with every spirit symbol on it an in the front was a circle that showed the spirit symbol she needed to use her main attack started eternal collar and ended with the name of a symbol and a attack with that element. Ellemon was a girl with smooth skin and a blue skirt and shirt, plus she had a bow with blue octopuse legs and a frog as her hat and long green long hair.

As they all started to go except Star she was holding her stomach spitting up blood, nobody noticed. KendalGarurumon was holding her the best he could between his head and tail he had a small curve to him. Tears were running down his face and he was licking her noticed she was not with the others and asked WildFoxxmon to turn around. When they returned to Star and KendalGarurumon was still holding her and crying. Koji was terrified at what he saw he began to cry as he held her and screamed for help. He demanded hat WildFoxxmon get help his tears were mixing in with Star's blood on the groung, Star was shaking her eyes were staring into Koji's she was being held tight to Koji's chest. Koji knew she was in pain he could only smile a small smile. Star weaklly took Koji's face in her hands and brought her face to Koji's and kissed him passionally and then fell to his chest into a deep sleep. WildFoxxmon had reached the reast of the gang and stopped fight in front of them yelling " Help it's Star she spittng up blood back at the mountain top KendalGarurumon and Koji, but she looks real weak I don't think she can take any more, HURRY YOUR ASSES UP THERE". They all started back up to the mountain top Star was still asleep in Koji's arms and he was not lettng go of her ether Sasuke ran to them and looked at Star and told Koji that they needed to get her to the hospital. At the sound og hospital KendalGaarurumon went cold and started to whine. Then TAkuya took comand, BurningGreymon take her to the hospital light follow him everyone else will follow them Sasuke call your parents and get your ass over to the hospital asap, so STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME AND GET YOUR ASSES MOVING," he yelled as blood started to run down Stars mouth.

"DAD, you and mom need to get to the hospital out side of town NOW, YES IT IS ABOUT STAR AND THIS TIME IT"S BAD THE DOCTORS LIED SHE"S NOT BETTER SHE TROWING UP BLOOD," Sasuke yelled into his phone crying. As he turned around he saw Koji crying into WildFoxxmon's shoulder as her head was wrapped around him. Koji rised looking at him his cheeks standed from crying.

"**YOU SAID SHE WAS BETTER AND SHE HAD RECOVERED FROM THAT INJURIES, SO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED," **Koji yelled at Sasuke with his hands in fists.

"I know but the doctors must of lied she never recovered from her fall so her bones are still fragial and she is know trowing up blood,"He said trying not to look Koji in the eyes.

"I don't care you said she was better and now she back in the dam hospital," Koji said with tears falling down again.

The to left and Koji was the first to be there at the hospital he even bet the others (WildFoxxmon is fast). The doctors were rushing her into the emergancey room they left the gang with no aswers and the girls were all in tears even the boys were crying. Koji and Sasuke fell to the floor in tears. Finally Star's parents came rushing in to find the children and digimon but there was no sign of Lobomon( light). Kakashi( still the same as in Naruto), next to him was Star's mother her name was Callie she was a young woman with blue hair and green eyes and a red dress on with some big heels to match she had the perfect curves just like Star. Sasuke got up and ran into her arms Kakashi was calling Light's name only to see a WarGarurumon with tears in it's eyes it said that she just started to throw-up blood and then they rushed her here.

A doctor appeared and said" she will be fine but she has asked to see the one named Koji and her brother and has asked if her parents would wait and bring in something called Deathmon( a small dog like digimon that has a black half and a red half and black eyes plus red markings that were all over his body making him look like he was bleeding.) and the reast of you after the parents if you please."

Koji and Sasuke went into Star's room she was sitting up with her favorite p.j's on (they were blue with a zipper on the shirt it was a turtel neck but it was only zipped up half way and the maching pj pants.) She was smling at Koji and her brother who ran up to her and cryed into her arms as she told him it was ok and she was to be released by tomorrow but she was going to be out by Tuesday. Sasuke left after ten min.s and Koji walked over to her and got on her bed and rapped his arms around her, he pulled her into him and kissed her passionaly, they were in the middle of their kiss and out side the window to her room her parents were watching and with big smiles on their faces they walked in. The couple didn't brake apart and then tongue started to be in the kiss and then they pulled apart to see who went "hbumum" Koji jumped of the bed and started to walk backwards to get away from Star's father only to be stopped by Star hlding his hand and pulling him back to her, then she said" Father, Mother this is Koji Ray Minamoto and he is my boyfriend plus he is the boy I talked about over the phone, please be nice he loves me and he treats me very well pluse he has never been cross with me, and I have been this sweet to me since Kindergarden."

"Sweety we are happy for you, but are you sure you are ok, You we spiting up blood," said her mother and father.

"Yes mother, Father when I said don't say any thing that also means NO FUCKING GLAVING," she yelled making her father back it up.

Well Star go out after two days in the hospital and everything went back to normal except the fact that Star had to keep her arms and the rest of her body covered in gauzes but not her face of head. She is still maddly in love with Koji and she has to reveal her self to him every day so he can re-wrap her. Light never lets her leave with out Koji or some one else so that day never repeats its self.

******************************

**Hope you like it had to rush last part got late and have school tomorrow so peace out... please review**


	6. Returning To The Digital World

**Well here is the next chapter. Here we go again well Star is recovering from her freak accident but Koji wont let her leave her home or any thing else without him.( I want my own Koji.).**

Returning To The Digital World

Chapter 6

By: Kojilover04( I think I need a new Name)

"Oh,Koji-Kun this hurts please let me stop. Light do something I can't keep this up," said Star as she tryed to hold up a three pound bag of sugar.

"Star you have to get better. Come on Kitten you got to stay like that for five more minutes, ok," said Koji( he was trying not to cry)

"HOLY SHIT THERE'S A DIGITAL PORTAL IN YA"LLS BACK YARD," Yelled Flaremon as he ran around back to fined Durumon( Rookie of Light)

"Flaremon, what you talking-HOLY SHIT HE'S RIGHT," yelled Zoey as she had to find out what her partner was yelling about.

"No Shit Sherlock I could of told ya'll that," said Star as she put bown her sugar bag.

"It has been there since I woke uo this morning and 13 letters apeared and they had all of our names on them so here you go," said Star as she got the letters and handed them out.

Every one opened them a bright light apeared and said" Digidesten we are glad to say thanks for all your dedication to the digimon plus your new partners in digital time, but like all things the pease is coming short we ask that you come back and find the amulet of pease. While the rookies where young it was hidden so they are not going to go and finded as soon as they got there. So from that will you help the Digital World again, if you say yes a list of your digimon's evolutions will appear below, so what will you chose?" the voice was Ophonimon.

"Yes we will go," said Star, Zoey, Flora, Rita, Tiff, Sparkel, J.p., Tommy, Kouchi, Takuya, Shinya, Sasuke.

Every one said yes but Koji, he was looking at Star with a conserned look. "Yes, I will go, but Star what about your condition?"

"Koji you dont have to worry I'll be ok Lobomon said he would take care of me plus all of us are going so what to worry about now let's look at hat list," said Star loking at the bottom of the paper, where the list was.

_**Everyone's lists are below**_

_**Windmon- moonmon, biyomon, hawkmon, birdmon, kyukimon, aquilmon, pikimon, garudamon, silphymon, phoenixmon, preciomon, valkyrimon, varudurumon*****_

_**Flaremon- gigimon, black agumon, gilmon, coranamon,lanksmon, DKtyrannmon, firamon, dyberdramon, flarelionmon, flamedramon, IPDramonFM, gallantmonCM, gryphonmon**_

**_Thundermon- kuramon, tentomon, keramon, kokuwamon, kobuterimon, ankylomon, flymon, Mkobuterimon, shadramon, HEKabuterimon, Boltmon_**

_**Watermon- poyomon, otamamon, syakomon, lunamon, shellmon, gesomon, likismon, tylomon, seahomon**_

_**Snowmon- gummymon, gomamon, penquinmon, grizzmon, lkkakumon, hyogamon, zudamon, vikemon, sleipmon, terriormon**_

_**Icemon- kakomon, lopmon, muchomon, dorugamon, ikkakumon, frigimon, antylamon**_

_**Yinmon- calumon, blue sasmon, white rennamon, kudamon, kyubimon, reppamon, pikimon, MAGngemon, Magnadramon**_

_**Lobomon- wanyamon, dorumon, goamon, garurumon, seasarmon, gaogamon white, wargarurumon, tyilinmon, anubismon, mmillenniumon**_

_**Woodmon- dudmon, goburimon, mushroonmon, ogremon, cherrymon, sorcerymon, golemon, blossomon, jijimon**_

_**Groundmon- tanemon, gatsumon, shamamon, dokunamon, sukamon, unimon, fugamon, golemon, kenkimon, gulfmon**_

_**Roxymon- botemon, kumamon, aruraumon, gatomon, sunflowmon, ladydevimon, argumonUT, darkdramon, lilithmon**_

_**Lemon- pagumon, demidevimon, impmon, bakemon, BAN leomon, sangloopmon, devimon, creepymon, diaburomon, dorugoramon, LUCAMON CM**_

_**Steelmon- kapurimon, haguramon, pwnchessmon gray, guardromon, dinohmon, omekamon, monochromon, datamon, METyrannumon, machdramon**_

_**(HINT* i got all these names from the digital world dawn game for nintendo ds i might of had misspelled a few names but oh well)**_

"Ok lets go Koji come here and take my hand and lets jump in already, Now lets GO," said Star as she grabbed Koji's hand and they jumped into the digital portal which was in the garden.

Everyone paired up and jumed Sasuke was the last one he was the smart one he ran back up to his room and got everyones bags which had all their things star said to bring for a weeks worth of training ( which they never go to do ) and jumped into the portal with steelmon.

Everyone was in the dw and they were near a stream and waiting for Sasuke to come and meet up. Star and Koji had their bags on. The girls' bags were all solid colors like the spirits and dect. out in animals the spirits repesient, they were sorta small and cute but bold. The boys' were draw strings like bags with animals the spirits they were partnered with look like and one color and bold ones.

"Hey every one I got your bags just in case we need them and some money too. It probolly wont work here but if we find some stupid digimon with a lot of money we could trade," said Sasuke as he found the others and past out bags.

"Sasuke your heads in the right place but the idea needs some work older brother, but it's something to go on right," said Star as she walked over to the stream and followed it with her eyes.

Koji never really mind the group when he wanted some thing so he walked over to Star and put his hands on her right below her sholders and lowered his head so he could whisper into her ears and said, "if you feel up to it we could sneek away from the other later tonight and have some fun here. You said come prepared for any thing." no one could hear him and no one cared. They also didn't see him sliped his hand up her blue and black maid outfit she was wearing without the apron and hat. He squeased her ass which made her mone but it was unheared.( then he let go and removed his hand from her outfit.

"You need to think less about our love life and more about how we are going to make it here, but we could if we wait till they fall asleep and then get the didimon to leave us alone for an hour," she replied then turned around and kissed him until their brother made the 'ugh' sound them they glared at them and walked over to the gang. They all desided to walk to the next town until Zoey and Takuya came up with some thing._ Digi-swipe evolution, Aquilmon, Firamon.(these digimon look the same as they all waysed did) _

"Lets stop walking and start riding," said Zoey as she got ready to go.

' _Digi-swipe evolution, Shellmon, Flymon, Polarbearmon, Grizzmon, WildFoxxmon,Garurumon,Saberleomon,Lionessmon,Golemon,Golemon,MachDramon."_

"Lets race already, Last one there has to buy everyone's food," said Star as she left at the end of the sentencs.

It was an hour until they got to the town Koji and Star was first, the last one there was Sasuke he said he would buy but first he had to find something. Star followed Sasuke around until he reached the place he was looking for he told her that his digivice told him to come here. As they came to the door a digimon welcomed them and asked for the human money for Digital money. They gave the money and they thanked her and walked off. The others were at a reastrant ordering, but for Star it was like swallowing a pincone whole every time she swallowed. Thankfully Sasuke noticed and told Koji to do something, _Digi-swipe evolution Blue Salamon. _"Salamon, can you help Star she is in pain please I will be very great full," said Koji.

And with that Salamon helped Lobomon take care of Star as the Evning neared the gang set up camp next to the sream outside the town( no hotels) and went to sleep.

******************************************8

**Day one done well I have no clue how long they will be there but now things get interresting please review and well bye for now.**


	7. Exploring the Digital World, M VS F

**Here is the next chapter. Class lets review (1) their in the digital world, (2) their all in a relationship with one another exept Sasuke, Sparkle, Shinya, (3) WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS GO READ THE NEXT FUCKING CHAPTER ALREADY. Also I might make spel mistakes, but i cant help it it's the laptop not me( points at laptop)**

**Chapter 7**

**Exploring the digital world MAles vs. Females**

**By KojiLover04 ( i really need a new name)-_-'**

"Come on already we need to get to the next town by sundown, Takuya tell him," said Shinya as he looked at his older brother for an way to wake the sleeping J.P. (figures -_-)

"Flora will you please wake up your boyfriend so we can go, I'm sure the rest of us would apreasheate it," said Sasuke to the brunete girl for anwsers.

"Ok, I'll try. J.p wake up please we need to get going to the next town before the bad digimon get here," she whispered into his ear.

"Ok well that didn't work a dam bit, so strike two frontier gang, J.p. two," said Kouchi as he looked at the sleeping teen and kicked him in his ass.

"I know what to do don't worry Kouchi **I'll have him up in a secent( Rita tallking evil), WAKE THE FUCK UP J.P. SO WE CAN FUCKING GO IT IS ALREADY PAST NOON," **she yelled into his ear. And in return she go the sleeping J.p. up (cu Older people uncovering little ears) Tommy, Tiff, Sparkle, and Shinya looked around to see why everyone covered their ears and walked toard their digimon partners( getting away from the others).

"What the fuck Rita you don't have to yell I was waiting for Flara to kiss me awake," yelled J.p. as he got up and ready to go.

"J.p. I'll do that later, when you take a nap so don't worry big daddy," said Flora.

"FLORA don't say that around the gang that's personall," said J.p.

"Oh, sorry, J.p. ...," WELL LETS GO," said Star inturupting Flora mid sentence.

"Oh, Star you are already to go arn't you little sister. You know we need to stop calling each other that I'm your twin brother. You don't heard Kouchi saying little brother to Koji, wogi, kun do you," said Sasuke while making googoo faces as he said a girly name for Koji.

He was meet by a fist right into his beautiful face. The fist was non other than Koji's who said," I bet you don't think I'm so cute now do you, and if you ever call me that ever again I'll screw your sister until she's passes out," he whspered into Sasuke ear.

"You'll what, you can't her bones will never allow you to, plus I won't allow you ever," he replied into Koji's ear. The other's had left except Star she was worryied about the two boys she loved so much.

"I've already did, you must of missed it, right Star tell your brother how you begged me to give it to you harder and how you sed to give you more when we needed to stop cause you were red in the face," Koji yelled for the young girl to awnser him and tell her own brother the truth.

"Well, Star did you sleep with Koji, I will respect you even if you did," said Sasuke as his eyes tryed to water but stopped when Star anwsered.

"Yes we made love to each other and everything he said is true," she said with a strait face and smile.

"How could you your eleven not sixteen, so ,so Oh my god Star what are you, Breath Sasuke, Breath. I said I was behind my sister 100%," he was talking to him self, poor Sasuke.

"Ok we need to catch up with the others, Star we will talk later under stood," Sasuke could no longer hold back his tears. They were leaking all out of his eyes.

"Koji-kun go back to the others and tell them I'll be there in a little while and so will Sasuke," Star said as she walked over to him and put her back to Sasuke who had sunk to his knees.

She had Koji pined between a tree and her self, her hand began to linger down his stomach into his pants until they reached his croch and squised, removing her hands she whispered into his ear and turned around and walked to her brother to explain her self.

"Sasuke, I don't understand it but when I'm around Koji I loose it, I want him and I want it hard. It's been this way since we starded fifth grade I very sorry but I love him and I want you to except that, please," she said as she looked her brother in his eyes so he could see the truth.

_Back at the others_

"Takuya, Stop it we're not alone here remember, so nock it off," Said Zoey as Takuya was kissing her neck and trying to go lower, but Zoey said NO.

"Come on Zoeybird( marked) lets have some fun here while we look for the amulet thing," he replied stopping the kissing thing.

They seperated from the each other as the rest caught up to them then Flora asked to take a break so everyone else could catch up.

"ROOOAAAARRRR," was heared from the cave tat they were in front of.

"GET AWAY FROM THIS LAND OF ELSE WARRIOR OF FLAME, AND MIGHTY WOMAN OF FLAME," said the voice.

"You guys backtrack I got this _Digi-swipe evolution: Aladenmon, Digi-swipe attack: Pyro blaster" _said Zoey.

With that Aladenmon took to the sky and in his hands was a huge fireball and it cominued to grow until it was 10 times the size of Aladenmon.

"Hold it until he shows his self Aladenmon," said Zoey as she taunted the dragan in the cave with evil words and treats.

The dragen finally showed him self and Aladenmon let go of his fireball and hit the dragan in the head and it's maseve size fractile code appeared. Aladenmon absorbed it and looked at the thing coming towareds Zoey and like a rocket he flew to her and picked her up and waited for it. It turned out to be a dark red card with the word _GOLDEMPIERGREYMON (that galletmon with wings wahever his name is that's what he looks like ok)_ on it and a pair of wings on it as well. Then it glew, and with that a small necklace appread and it had the simbole that was on Takuya's dhirt and the simbole of fire on it (the were all one big simbole). Zoey put it on nd it was a little short but if fit.

"Ok, this is so weired but the necklace is so perrty," she said as Aladenmon took to the sky with her in his arms.

When they reached the others Koji, Star, and Sasuke were there with their digimon. They all noticed the necklace and asked about it finally they all headed towards the next town. Even though they had no idea were it was but the digimon acted like they did not to worry the tamers. Zoey was still in Aladenmon's arms and drifded off to sleep.

********************************8

**well there you go chapter 7 ok well it was short but the next one will be longer way longer but sorry if this one was to short. Zoey and Aladenmon have great skills BYE FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Where's the Peace amulet

**Well here we go again but I need to get things strait with my readers ok the computer I use is a laptop so it don't work well so It makes stupid mistakes. Also this will mainly be Takuya Zoey Flaremon and Windmon.**

Where's the Peace Amulet at

Chapter 8

By: Kojilover04 (I need a NEW NAME)

"Ok, hey Flaremon were are we any way cause i sware we pasted that cave before, Takuya we shouldn't of split up with the others," said Zoey as they continued to look for the Peace Amulet.

"Zoey can we talk in that cave alone, you two can find something to do, right Windmon. Ok Zoey Lets talk in that cave NOW," Takuya said but used a higher voice for the "now" as he and Zoey went in the cave.

In the cave the two found out that it had two tunnels one was 20ft is all it went until it hit a dead in and in the other it went a go way (40ft) then it turned to a big room like area.

"Ok, so what you need to talk about, Takuya are you ok," Zoey said to the brunette who's back was turned to her.

"Zoey would you say you love me, or are we just going out," said Takuya as he turned to the blonde girl.

"Takuya of course I Love You, why are you saiing this are you you OK," said Zoey.

"Of course I'm ok, but I started to feel like you were sorta using me so you can say you have a Boyfriend," Takuya had his arms around her and walking backwards to the wall taking her with him.

"Ok, I was so worried about you. Why would you say that I was using you I would never use you NEVER," she was trying to figure out what he meant.

"So, would you do any thing for me," he said as he neared the wall.

"Yes Takuya anything," she replied.

"Good," he said.

He wambed her into the wall and started to kiss her neck and all Zoey did was wrap her arms around him an moan as if it was good, then it hit her what he was trying ti do. He kep ramming her into the wall, then he took her and put her on the floor to have the rest of their fun only to be stopped by Zoey.

"Takuya, Stop Now. Fl,"She was stopped by Takuya he planted a kiss she could not ignoure.

"Zoey you said Anything well this is it, just this please,"he said while trying to get her to let him take her skirt off.

"NO, NOT THIS. Takuya I love you but we don't need to have sex to prove it, cause i ant ready for that type of comitment," she said as she tryed to get up.

"Zoey, What were are we and why am I on top of you I didn't try to," said Takuya as he looked a little weared.

"Yes you did now get off,"Said Zoey looking at the confused boy.

"Fine but don't tell them I tryed. I really don't know what happened. I only remember asking you if you would say you love me," he said.

"Ok, I belive you. Ok so are you saying that you were like peseasted by a thing or someone," said Zoey as she kissed him and let him enjoy it.

"Zoey we need to get out of this cave, I think we just found the Amulet of Peace but it's totally diffrent," said Takuya as he grabbed her hand an ran out.

"Were are the digimon, Takuya what was that all about," said Zoey as she tryed to catch her breath, Takuya was so not helping, he was kissing her and asking if she was ok.

"Zoey, in there I tryed to get so of what you got, cause I was under the other amulets spell , so there for it wasn't me trying that cause its wrong...NOW. Zoey i think we need to get the other Amulet to find the Amulet of Peace.," he said as he looked at the blonde and then at her body as if to eye rape her.

"Ok Takuya I never thought you would make that much sence, And don't even think of eye raping me boy,"she said as she pulled her loving boyfriend's eyesback to her.

"You know if would of been fun if we kept it up in there it would of been fun if it was me not the pesested me," he said as he grapped her and rammed(hit their areas together trough cloths) into her and then kissed her.

"Takuya stop it , I thought I told you to stop the ramming thing cause YOU ARE NOT GETTING NONE," She said as she kissed his cheek and neck and left on the search of the missing digimon.

_Back to the digimon Flaremon, Windmon_

"Flaremon, were are you, Flaremon there you are," said windmon.

"Windmon, I..Love you," said Flaremon to him self.

"what you say Flaremon, I'm sorry i din't hear you," windmon replied.

" I LOVE YOU WINDMON I ALWAYS HAVE SINCE BEFORE THE KIDS CAME THE FIRST TIME BUT I WAS TO AFRAID TO TELL YOU," yelled Flaremon to windmon.

"You do... I love you too. flaremon all you had to do was tell me ok," said windmon.

(Cue they begain to kiss)(they also turned into Aguinimon, and Zeframon)

"Hey there you two are oh my god," said Zoey as she found the digimon kissing.

"Zoey, Takuya how long you been there," said Aguinimon as he stopped kissing the warrior of wind.

"Long anough," said the two pre-teens.

"We may of found a diffrent amulet in that cave, it posesed Takuya, but he regained his sences before anything bad happened," aid Zoey as they started to walk back to the cave.

"Ok well I can knock it down Takuya, if you would please swipe and say Harpsesmon( bakugon thing she is the same but she has her hands seprate from her wings)," said Windmon.

_Digi-swipe evolution Harpresmon. _Yelled Takuya.

"Ok then here it goes harpres wind storm," Yelled Harpresmon as she slapted her hands and a big storm appired.

The cave fell and a big grey amulet appeared with a big symbole of Hate and Dark desaires on it. (yeah it was ungarded so yeah)

"See Zoey it says dark desiares on it and mine is to rape you, I think," said Takuya where Flaremon couldn't hear.

"I told you baby so you are clean of it, unless you are still under the spell," said Zoey as she walked off.

"Hey, I'm me not the posested me, Zoey wait up, Harpresmon get her to stop and come back here," yelled Takuya to Harpresmon as she flew towards Zoey, to grant takuya's wish.

"Zoey Takuya would like to talk to you come on lets go," said Harpresmon.

"Now you two are excused," said Takuya to the Digimon." Now zoey what is you dark desaire, Huh girl."

"Takuya I'm not touching the aulet of Hate and Dark desiare so you can forget it," said Zoey.

"You don't have to just tell me already, ok Zoeybird," said Takuya moving behind her and pulling her to his body, and holding her so tight she could feel his thing.

"Takuya, let go of me now I don't like this possition, Takuya, TAKUYA," she yelled until he finally let go snikering at her.

"Zoey you waited until it was right up on you to tell me to stop, there for i think you want me like that," he said as he pulled her back to him but they were facing each other.

"Yeah, well I couldn't tell what you were doing, AND I DON"T WANT YOU LIKE THAT, TAKUYA YOU ARE A PERV.," she said/yelled to him. even though they were so close.

"Zoey you so want me like that don't you, you can tell me I don't care,"said Takuya as he kissed her, only to be slapped and pushed off her.

"What the Fuck Zoey I was only kissing you, Damn it," he cursed and held his cheek.

"don't touch me for the rest of the day, you got that," she said, even though Takuya was so not lisening and began too kiss her neck.

"FLAREMON," yelled Zoey scaring Takuya.

Takuya ran an hid while Flaremon appiered, and ran after Takuya an hit him in the ass, with his foot and then kneed him in the back.

"Hey, I want to know what was going on back there with you two and the kissing," said Takuya to Windmon and Flaremon.

"Well, I cinda confest my love to her and than we kissed then you two appiered." said Flarremon.

"Yeah, but you two haaven't said a word to each other since it," said Zoey.

"That is cause there is a consiquence," said Flaremon.

"What is that," said Zoey.

"When two digimon kiss they must go finallise their love with sex even if you are a rookie, but not guy guy of girl girl," said Windmon looking totally confused.

"That is right, Windmon, bt Guys kiss girls only same with girls and guys," said Flaremon.

"Flaremon, are you sure we shuold be taking this think back to the others," said Takuya.

"Positeve," said Flaremon.

They continued to walk to the other who were in the other town. When they got there they gave the amulet to Durumon.

"So this is the oppiset amulet," said yinmon.

"yes it is, can you utilize it please,Said Durumon as he handed it to Yinmon.

"Ok here goes nothen, AWWWW," Said Yinmon, as she begain to cover the amulet with a mixture of light and darkness.

The amulet's color went out, and it was turned off for ever. They all made sure and then handed it to Star to take care of it. The returned to the restrant they were in and begain to eat. After eating they found a sall hotel and asked for 13 beds( they would share with the digimon's rookies).

"Well we only have 11 beds and two couches in one room, but two digimon, are in it but they will not mined I know them," said a Hamburgermon, she handed Star the key to the room.

"Ok lets go but first kets sourt out the bed thing, I say I share a bed with Koji, Durumon, and yinmon can sleep at the foot of our bed." said star as they got near their room.

"OK, and I'll share a bed with Takuya, iF he behavies," said Zoey poking Takuya in the ribs.

"Well we got that sorta settled but what about Flarmon and Windmon," said Takuya.

"We will sleep on the couches," said Flaremon.

As they entered the room they were meet by Neemon and Bokomon. The two small digimon tackled Star to the ground.

"GET OF HER," Yelled Koji as he pulled to two digimon off his beloved Star.

"Koji is that you KOji It is you," said Neemon as he got off the young helpless girl.

"We were told by the angle's before they sacraficed them selfs to keep the digial wold stable, until the Peace amulet is found," said Bokomon.

"Ok that it's sad, But DON"T YOU EVER JUMP ON STAR AGIAN OR I'LL PUT YOU TWO TO A EARLY GRAVE," Yelled Koji and Sasuke together.

"Yes, sirs, hey thier are more of them this time," said Neemon as he looked at all 13 kids and digimon.

"Yes their is you two but me and Flaremon still have a bone to pick with you about the first time they came," sad Durumon.

"Bang, Whack, AWWW,"

"Ok we should of told the children about the limits, sorry," said Bokomon as he hid behind Star's leg.

"Limits, what are you talking about," said Takuya looking at Koji as if he knew.

"Limits are special attacks that send a digimon to extinsoin on contact, only Lobomon and Aguinimon hae them," said Neemon.

" Ok well lets introduce are selfs Neemon," said Bokomon.

"Hi am, Bokomon and the loog beside me is Neemon," said Bokomon to the new children.

"Ok well I'm Star, this is Sasuke, Flora, Tiff. Shinya, Sparkle, and Rita, plus you knowthe others." said Star pointing to everyone as she said their names.

They all said hi and then went to the beds to take a load off.

"Excuse me but where are you two want us to sleep said Sparkle, a young girl same age as tommy and rest of litle ones. She had Pink hair with it cut short and long bands, she had a pink shirt with some brown shorts and tenne shoes thatwere brown with pink stripes.

"Well we will sleep on a couch and you guys can sleep on the bed." said Neemon( he is smart here and there)

"Ok well lets get some sleep, but i think we should just stay here tomorrow cause well we need some thing and the rest," said Star, she was already heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and come her hair. the other girls followed her into the huge bathroom to change into their p.j.s. When they came out the boys were in thier P.j. and where in their bed almost asleep they all said goodnight and whent to sleep. Zoe, was all curled up into Takuya and was sound alseep, Star was asleep with her back to Koji's chest and his hands were around her with their hands intertwined. As they all were asleep Flaremon and Windmon off in a aboanden room doing the no-no( they told Takuya and Zoey so they were good)

*************************************

**Ok well their you go chapter 8 well please review and see you later bye and thanks for readin this story of mine i an really glad you are.**


	9. The Day Off,Its About Time!

**Well here is the next chapter ok I made up rule if you review please tell me you sex I'm a girl about to turn 14 so be god to this story cause I'll co ape shit if you ant.**

The Day Off, Its about Time.

Chapter 9

By: kojilover04 ( ok I need a new name if you got an idea tell)

"Durumon, you up yet," said Neemon to the sleeping Durumon.

"What do you want, where is Flaremon, Find him and bother him,"said Durumon who curled up in Star's arm.

"Well there he is,"said Neemon.

Flaremon and Windmon walked in the room with the sleeping kids and digimon, hoping not to be seen. Windmon was fixing her flowing hair and pulling down her skirt, Flaremon was zipping his pants and wiping off his pants.

"Well, well, well if if isn't the two love birds back from their midnight fun. So how was if, ya'll been gone al night," said Durumon een though he never looked at the two.

"How did you know I mean we were so sneaky, king thing huh," said Flarmon as he and Windmon laid down to sleep a little while.

"Yeah I don't have a king thing, I just knew," said Durumon.

Soon after they stopped talking and Flaremon and Windmon fell asleep Star started to sture alonge with Koji. The two awoke and got out of bed and begain to dress. Koji put on a pair of faded blue jeans with a orange shirt, with a green jacket over it. Star put on a little blue gown like dress, it was a nightgown, she put on her same old shoes( koji did too) she was wearing koji's original jacket. Her hair was up in a pony tail her long bangs flow down her face. Koji's hair was super long it was up in a ponytail too, is was low and loose, he put on his bandana. Durumon ran and jumped into Stars arms and put his foot into his mouth like a litle boy, he was a rookie so yeah he is a baby to star and himself, Yinmon awoke and ran ito Koji's arms, she then turned into a pink Durumon( it will be cald pinkmon) and fell asleep. Star wrote a leeter saying that they whent on a walk and to gather supplies so the other could sleep.

The two walked out of the hotel and went to a bench to watch the sunrise. After the beautiful site, they set out to gather things Their list was:

1. FOOD, WATER, UTENSILES FOR COOKING AND EATING

2. COVERS, PILLOWS, LIGHTER,

3. BOLWS, SPOONS, FORKS, PAPERTOWLES

4. TOOLS FOR BUILDING SHELTER

5. DIGIMON BABY FOOD( Durumon)

"Ok well Koji we should get a big anough bag to hold the iteams in, hey do we really need al this stuff, cause it is a lot," said Star cudeling with Durumon in her arms.

"Hey, I know it is but we really dont have a clue here, before we did but know we don't, you ok," said Koji holding Star next to him with calamon on his back ( she changed when koji tryed to hold star and her all at once.)

"Ok, well there's a little store over there so lets began, Koji what is it," said Star to the boy tottally eye rapping her.O_O;

"Well, we haven't had our fun yet," said Koji pulling her closer, making Durumon and Calamon fall off.

"KOJI no we can't my brother is still upset with me cause of the last time I cant loose him, too." said Star whos voice tralled off at the last 5 words.

"What do you mean, Star what happend," said a stern Koji.

"Well, Durumon, Sasuke and you, are really the only loved ones left,.. M..y.. father ...and ..mother arn't coming back for 4 more years," said Star, she broke down into tearss and fel into Koji's arms.

"What.. not coming back, Why don't worry I won't leave you, never, Star I promise i'll never leave you,..Kitte," said Koji real softly as Star continued to cry, their bodys right on top of each otheirs.

"Koji, it's not fair, he said he would come back and mom said the same thing, two weeks after school let out, they called and said they needed time off, so they wern't coming back. Then Sasuke said the hurtfulest thing ever.," said Star trying to make Koji hold her titer.

"What did he say," said Koji.

"He would be leaving soon before school started to life with gramal and grampal," said Star.

"Well, you will always have me star and i'll gladly talk some sense ito him, Kitten" said Koji as he leanded down to kiss the girl in his arms

"Ok thank you Koji-Kun," said Star.

The two began to kiss and were rudly interupted by Durumon biting Koji's ankle. Koji kicked him and took the advise and stopped the kiss.

"ATTENTION EVERY DIGIMON AND HUMAN IN THE AREA, KOJI MINAMOTO HAS THE HOTTEST TUSHY I HAVE EVER SEEN THROUGH CLOTHS," Yelled Star.

"OH YEAH, STAR NARUTO, IS AFRAID OF LOAD NOISES, AND WATER," Yelled Koji.

The digimon all laugh and clapped,they heard 'you two rock'.

"Yeah nice thing to hear so any thing else," said Takuya with Zoey on his back, andthe rest of the gang behind him.

"Well, yes I do. In The first grade it took Koji five days just to pass the first three," said Star holding up thre fingers.

"Ok then, In the First grade Star only knew the first four letters," said Koji.

"Ok you two lovers stop." said Sasuke.

Koji gave him the death glare and walked towards Takuya just to poke Zoey in the ribs. Oach was all he got then he replyed good. Koji, then picked up Calamon and walked off.

"Koji, What the hell is your problem," said Sasuke following Koji into a shop.

"Well, Sasuke you tell me Star broke down in my arms and said you are leaving her to go live wit hyour grandparents cause you parents needed time away," said Koji looking at the colection of ribbions. ( he ended up bying all of them for Star's sorrow.)

"I knew she would tell you, but I don't know she thught it was bad, she said it was good for me. Koji what do you think I mean I love my sister, but I mean I would give my life for her.," said Sasuke.

"I know, but She needs you just wait for you parents and do it then after she is positively not alone in the mansion," said Koji.

"Yeah, ok thanks I must of been still mad when i though it through," said Sasuke.

The two pre-teens walked into the Hambergurmon's restraunt. They all ate then desided to go to the beach down the road, and sleep in the hotel again then leave in the morning to Darkville.

"Ok hey this bikini is soo cute," said Star holding up a white bikini top and ensted of the bottoms it was a pair of blue shorts.

"Ok well you look here, what a cute, red Bikini," said Zoey holding up a red bikini top and red skirt.

"Ok well lets go," said Flora in a yellow bikini followed by Rita and Tiff. Rita had a black bikini on, Tiff. had on a two piece kids bikini it was white. Sparkle was already out side in a pink and brown bikini. The boys all had on swimtronks. Takuya was being held under water by Koji and Sasuke. Everyone was enjoying the water exsepte Star she was standin right on the line were the water came to and went back out. Koji walked over to her and the two watch the sun sink. Takuya was having a party in his pants, cause Zoey was tanning with his hat over her face and one leg up and the other down, and Takuya's goggles on the knee that was up in the air. It soon got late and the gang went back to the hotel and soon everyone was asleepand dreaming.

*************************

**Ok well that is that chapters end, I have an anouncement if you have any idea tell me and i will try to grant that wish.**


	10. The Darkville race for theAmuletOfLove

**Ok well here is chapter 10, well enjoy. **

**Star: Koji-kun I love you!!**

**Me: Shut up you can tell him that in the chapter**

**Star: (snob) *Crying begins***

**Koji: DON'T YOU YELL AT HER**

**Me: I can make her forget about you if you yell at me**

**Koji & Star: NNOOOOO!!!!**

**The Darkville Race for The Amulet of Love**

**By: Kojilover04 (NEED NEW NAME)**

**Chapter 10**

The gang awoke the next morning to booming sound outsude. It shook ti hole room.

"THE SKY IS BURNING, THE SKY IS BURNING," Neemon Chanted, as he looked out his window.

"What do you meen Neemon," said Durumon.

"So that is what you meen," said Durumon as he looked out side and saw ashes falling and a cloud on fire.

"Durumon, what is it," said Star already dressed and at the door.

"Well, it looks like our friend, Dangomon is paying the town a visit," said Flaremon.

"Who is Dangomon," said Koji standing by Star.

"Dangomon, is a chapion level digimon with a dad atttitude his drk breath attack can burn a building in 10 secents. He looks like a dog with horns for ears, his red fur is ugly with black swirls. Lets say that he needs to find a digimon to do his feet," said Bokomon looking in a book much diffrent than the one he had on the spirits.

"Star, I need to be WarGarurumon to fight him," said Durrumon.

"Ok, _Digi-swipe, evolution, WarGarurumon_," said Star as SHe swiped the card in to the blue and White digivice.

"Ok Now it time to talk," said Wargaurumon as he jumped from the window and landed beside Dangomon.

"WarGarurumon what a surprise I didn't know you ever returned back to be a stuck up king for this world," Dangomon, hissed.

"Well, Mabey If you would listen to these digimon they would of told you. I am not stuck up." said warGaurumon.

"Yes, well you can't stop me now, these digimon made a deal with me and they have reached their dead line for the money they owe," said Dangomon.

"Well, you can't have the money, Its against the rules of the digital world order," said WarGarurumon.

"what ever they made a deal and broke it," said Dangomon.

"Dangomon, do you know who you are talking to, if you don't heres a reminder," said WarGaurumon as he punched the digimon sqaure in the head showing off a black fractal code.

"WarGaurumon, what is up with the fractal code, its black," said BurningGreymon as he finished absourbing the flames of the town.

"I Don't know but I think it has to do with the unstablebness of the digital world," said WarGarurumon as he absourbed the fractal code.

"OK,We need to leave but the town needs to be fixed up," said Kazumon.

"Ok, then I know what to do," said Flora. " _Digi-swipe, Atack, Restore the fallen_,"

And with that Ranemon pointed a big rain cloud to the town and it started to rain, but instead of hurting the digimon it fixed the town and healed the wounded. After the town was fixed the gang left to Darkville on the search of the Peace Amulet. Bokomon said that there was a few more amulets to find befor the Peace amulet to be activated, love, hate and dark desires, sorrow, missory, hope, faith, intelegeance, trust. So now they had to find them all for the Peace amulet to work in restoring the world.

"Koji, can we stop now, my feet are killing me," said Tommy.

"Hey, little buddy, we can stop. Star are you ok," said Koji

"I'm fine *cough* KendalGarurumon, I think i can walk now," said Star stummbling to get of the white furred wolf.

"NO," said KendalGarurumon.

"But, KendalGarurumon, I want to walk with Koji-kun," said Star.

"I Said NO, And That Is Final," said KendalGarurumon in a Stern voice.

"BUT," said Star.

Everyone else wodn't dare look at the inescent girl and the huge white wolf digimon arguing over the girls condition. Koji on the other hand had walked over there and took Stars hand in his own and nodded in agrement with the wolf.

"Star, this is what is best for you cerentcondition, please don't argue with him," said Koji kissing her passiontly.

"Ok, you guys rest up BurningGreymon and Me will go look ahead to see if the towns any closer," said Zoey hopping on the the big red dragen's back.

"Now, Star anything else you want to argue with me about," said WarGaururumon( Star changed him so he could rest)

"No, *snob* K..oji-kun...lets go sit down," said Star looking at the boy with tear filled eyes.

_10 minuets later_

"Hey you guys it's about ten miles that way," said Zoey.

"Ok well, lets go," said Star though it was emo and unpleasent.

Koji only looked at her with dark eyes and a sad expression he wanted her to under stand the pain she put him through when she was unhappy.

_At the town_

_BOOM, WOW_

_"_Hey what is with all the flowers and party things," asked Tommy to a blackgaotomon

"I't time for the anulal race this time the prize is the Amulet of Love," he replied.

"Hey You there young girl, yes you have to enter your Garurumon," He yelled at Star.

"Ok," said Star still emoly.

"ALL RACERS TO THE STARTING LINE," yelled a blackagumon.

"Ok, well I will win and the amulet of Love goes to Takuya, since the last one went to Rita," said Star finaly back to her self.

The digimon lined up and the gun was shot, Star and Garurumon took off in a flash. Then when they hit the lead a BlackGarurumon tokk hold of Light(you should know who it is) tail and pulled him back. Star pushed the digimon's mouth off of the tail and kicked him in the face. The big black dog tryed to bite at her only to be kicked by Light.

"Star hold on, its about to be bumbby," said Light.\

"OK,"

They jumped the lake with ease and the check mark line was in sight. They reached it and got the scecont iteam to take to the next line. It was getting late and the gang had already got a hotel room and was watching the race on t.v .

"Go Star whop their asses," yelled Takuya all in the race.

"Shut the fuck up Takuya," yelled Koji, Kouchi, and Rita.

"Don't yell at him ask," said zoey giving them a really dirty look.

Star and Light where near the finish line now( i speeding it up ok) and no other digimon was behind them. the soon pasted it and was rewarded with a map.

" Hey, where's the amulet," said Light thop the wizardmon

"Well, we couldn't actuly touch it so we made a map of where we fond it and it became the reward," it replied

"Ok well we will find it tomorrow," said Star patting the tiered dogs front leg.

"Ok then we are of the the hotel then," said WarGarurumon.(He can change betwine the two forms freely

_At the Hotel_

"I say since Takuya is the one getting the amulet he should go look for it," said Flaremon.

"No, we go as a group just in case a digimon aprears and we are all needed to fight it," said Windmon.

"Why we are stronger than any digimon here," said Flarmon putting his hands behind his head.

"yes we are but still," said Windmon.

"OK well we will settle this in the morning know we go to sleep," said Durumon cuddling up next to the sleeping Star's chest.

Every one was aslepp the same way they did in the other hotel except everyone got a bed.

*******************

**OK well there is the next chapter. I have to tell you all some thing. I was reading a story by blackandblood and it was amazing, It is called Worlds Collide and if you like takuya ans iziumi then i sugest you read it. That is all next chapter soon any ideas as for my new penname**


	11. The Journey to LOvebirds mopuntain

**Ok here is the next chapter ok well I always put some sort of outrages news up here, so if you are new or old at this website and you have a story you want people to read go to my profile and send a message with its name and I will put it on a bold ending as a story to read.**

The Journey To The Lovebird's Mountain

Chapter 11

By: Kojilover04( I so need a new Name)

The next morning the gang awoke and decided to go as soon as Neemon and Tommy woke up to leave.

"Ok, hey Zoey why do we all have to go if Takuya's the one getting the amulet of love anyway," said Flaremon.

"We told you last night, Hey will you become a furry digimon so I can put you in Takuya's jacket and snuggle with you to be warm," said Zoey.(Takuya's jacket is the same as David's in the second season, he has two with him) And with that Flaremon turned into Heatmon, a little red dog digimon with bat like wings and a dragon tail.

'Perfect, you are the right size too," said Zoey as Heatmon jumped in to her jacket and snuggled up against her neck.

"Star, are you sure you van make this trip. I don't need to over do it," said Durumon.

"Sort of, but I can stay here if you guys think it would be best. Durumon and me can watch over the little ones." said Star walking over to the sleeping digimon and Tommy.

"Ok. Well I think that would be a wonderful idea. I will stay as well, ok Kouchi," said Rita.

"Hey, it's fine then the rest of us will be going since we have no clue what is ahead. Do any of you remaining girls want to stay," said Kouchi.

"Yeah we will stay so those two don't' over baby them selves" said Flora and Zoey.

"Ok then the girls will stay and us older boys will go with Bokomon to the mountain," said Koji.

Just then Tommy started to have a bad dream and toss and turn and make a weird dream, he looked like he was crying. Star knew exactly what to do, she picked him up as if he only weighed a pound. She started to pat his back and hum into his ear, so he looked as if the bad dream was gone.

"You know Koji, Star is really good with kids, just look at what she did," said Takuya.

"Yeah, she has that type of thing about her. To tell you the truth that is one of the things I love about her," said Koji, looking at the young girl converting Tommy.

"We better go, ok so Bokomon what was the place again," said Takuya.

'You will never change boy, it is called Lovebird's Mountain," said Neemon in his sleep.

"Whoa, how did he know that," said Koji.

"Well, I taught him how to talk, and know the answer to anything book wise," said Bokomon.

(Ok wow he must have been a lot of trouble teaching)

'Ok, Takuya please be careful cause I don't want to be the one to break it to Zoey if you get hurt," said Shinya

"We won't Bye," said the boys.

"Bye," said the girls as they kissed the older boys bye and were left with the younger children.

"Ok well you little ones can go back to sleep if you want. Zoey will you run to the movie shop and rent a few," said Rita putting Tiff. Back into her pajamas.

"Ok, Heatmon you ready," said Zoey to the sleeping dog in her jacket with it's head and front feet hanging over her jacket zipper.

So the girls took care of the younger children while the boys continued to the mountain, so far they were not in any trouble. Takuya and Windmon were leading the others up the montain when a huge rainstorm apreaded out of nowhere pouring all over the mountain. Its rain was so hard on the boys' backs, Koji was trying hide from it using his hood,( e realy hates water but he will go swiming)

"Yinmon lets get this rain to stop you ready, _Digi-swipe, evolution: Foxxmon_," Said Koji.

"Lets get ready to fight, Kendo wipe," said Foxxmon.

Her lightsaver stick turned into a whipe and she began to spin, causing the raincloud to turn into a tornatode.

"OK, your turn," said Takuya and windmon.

"_digi-swipe, evolution: Harpresmon, Digi-swipe attack: Hurican Harbor Death Wind Cyclone_," said Takuya

"We did it, AWWW," was all Harpresmon before a digimon the size of a mountain.

"GET AWAY FROM, THIS MOUNTAIN OR ELSE," hissed the Dragon

"What the fuck is this, Foxxmon what evolution do I need the swipe tell me," yelled Koji over the wind that picked up.

"MagnaFoxxmon, will do," said Foxxmon trying to stand stil cause of the wind.

"Fine _Digi-swipe evolution: MagnaFoxxmon_," said Koji

The digimon Koji summoind, was a look alike to the evolution the rita and renamon turned into but the name didn't stick, she had a dog mack that shower no human skin, insterad of foxes she had wolves.

"Ok my turn, _Digi-swipe svolution Empresmon_," said Takuya( that bogugan Shun has in new vestroya) 8(

There stood two digimon ready for action they had their bodys ready for anything.

"We will continue up the mountian while they fight this thing," said Kouchi to J.p, and Sasuke.

"right," they replied.

Thay were able to slip away undetected, while the other two were deap in a fight.

"Empresmon, we cant take him on unless his armor disapears," said MagnaFoxxmon.

"Yes, but i have an attack up my sleeve," said Empresmon.

"_Digi-swipe, attack: shadow dance,"_ said Takuya

Empresmon went into the shadows and hid under Magna Foxxxmon. Foxxmon begain to store energy and the Oversized Dragen which is named, MADragenmon,(weired name huh,)*_- The dragen then took out after MagnaFoxxmon like a rocket.

"Now" said Empresmon under the groung.

MagnaFoxxmon let the enrgy go and Empresmon bursted out of the groung into the energy, but she had stored up some of her own and she was covered in a green veil of energy.

"Boom,WHACK, AWWW,"

"Empresmon, are you alright" yelled Takuya into the mist and smoke of the croching of the two mighty attack on the dragon.

"Windmon," he yelled as he caught her as she fell to the groung from the sky.

"KOji, you alright," said Foxxmon.

"Yes i'm fine, how about you," he replied.

"A few bumps and bruises here and there but all in tack," she said

"WINDMON wake up," Takuya sreamed into her face hoping to get a response from t he limp digimon.

"Koji, we must help," said Foxxmon as the two made their way ove to the boy with the unresponding bird digimon.

"Wake up please," takuya whined to her with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Foxxmon, _Digi-swipe attack: healing of the light and darkness_," said Koji

A ray of light surounded the little digimon healing all the wounds and turning her in to Bimon, a small digimon that has four legs and four wings her tail is a bird tail her ears are wings and she is greny blue.

"You are ok," said Takuya hugging the digimon.

"Yes, thank you Foxxmon, i mean pupmon," said Bimon

Foxxmon had turned into Pupmon cause of the attack, Pupmon: a white dog digimon with a black mask in her face but it is only fur her tail is desined like a racoon but her intelegence is beyond compare. The boys saw a bright light and a card came towards Koji,(thought it was all takuya huh) it said QueenFoxxmon on it, he then was given a wristband that had a yin andyang sign on it.

"Cool, hey lets go," said Takuya putting Bimon in his original jacket thing.

"I thought this mountain was all about the wind, so why did you get some thing Koji," said Bimon angry/sad.

"Idk, i guess cause we healed the wind," said pupmon

"Ok well i see the others," said Takuya.

the other were on top of the mountain waving their arms to get the two pre-teen attention. As soon as they got there Bimon started to scream,"MAKE IT STOP THE NOISE IS KILLING MY EARS!"

"Bimon, what noise," said Takuya, just then he began to hear a faint yell.

"You guys stay here i'll be back," said Takuya running in the direction he heard the noise.

'I know i heard it' he taught to him self as he stop to see where the noise went.

"Bimon, do you still hear the noise," said Takuya

"No," said Bimon.

AS the two entered the next room it began to glow a bright green then it was pink soon the room's floor disapiered and a circle object came to Takuya. At first he was scared to touch it then he grabbed it to find out it changed into smaller circle with the symbole of love on it.

"WOW," was all Takuya managed to say

He returned to the others only to be hit in the head by Koji's fist.

"What the Fuck," he yelled to Koji

"well you left me here with them and didn't tell us were you went. Plus now we had to wait for you and Star is still in town not here, I NEED TO GO BACK FASTED SO NO LOLLYGAGEN!" yelled Koji ( he has to have his Star)

"Fine lets go i found the amulet so we are know closer," said Takuya flipping Koji off and walking towardeds the town.

_The girls and young ones day_

They took care of the younger ones by bringing home a few movies and making then take a REALLY LONG NAP.

Other that that they were fine.*_*

The boys soon came in the door tiered all al get out, Takuya ran into the room where he and Zoey were to sleep and pulled her in with him. The rest of the gang walked into their bedrooms and went to sleep peacefully.

_Back to Takuya and Zoey_

"Takuya i'm so proud," said Zoey crawing into the bed to go to sleep.

"I know but dont i get a reward," said Takuya running his hand down her back.

"HUH, NO," said Zoey.

Takuya gaver her a puppy dog face and a passionatly kissed her until his hand begain to disbehave. He ended up being slaped and finally gave up and fell into a peaceful sleep wit hZoey in his arms.

************

**Well there yoiu go Read the Story FALLING FOR GRACE please i did and loved it so far review bye till next chapter**


	12. What happens in the night

**Well here you go next chapter sorry nothing to put up here today.**

**What Happens In The Dark**

**Chapter 12**

**By: kojilover04(New name. this is a naughty chapter)**

**Takuya awoke to a sound of moaning and grunts coming from Koji & Star's room, a phrase came to his head **_**their having sex. **_**He soon fell back to sleep only to be awoke by Zoey shaking him by his shoulders.**

"**Takuya, wake up, baby. We need to talk," she said to him.**

"**What is it I've only been asleep three hours" said Takuya.**

"**Sorry, but you know how you sort of want sex and well I do too." said Zoey looking away from him as she said the last part.**

"**Yeah, you do. Oh yeah I do know that **_**now**_**" said Takuya thinking dirty.**

**He grabbed her ass, and received a devil smile, and a moan from Zoey.**

"**Stop, unless," said Zoey thinking about the consequences.**

"**Unless what," said Takuya**

"**Unless, I get something from you baby," said Zoey**

"**Ok, well I'll just fuck you." said Takuya rolling on top of her.**

**But to his surprise when he rolled his sex buddy scooted down to where her mouth was at his dick's resting place. She pushed down his pants and began to suck on his dick. Takuya was in naughty heaven until he moved, pulling her up to him. He sat up on his knees and looked at her for a answer. She stood up towering over him and lifted her nightgown off, reviling her braless chest and panties( they were red thong type) Takuya pulled her down and took her panties off and got all situated and went on to humping her harder and harder every time. Zoey only moaned but she had tears leaking from her eyes( Takuya was protected). After about three hours the sun started to aluminates the room and the two stopped. They redressed and rested in each other's arms, but to their beliefs they could hear Star and Koji still going at it. **

"**Zoey, you hear them man they must never get tiered. Hey was it good, I mean what I did was it good," asked/said Takuya.**

"**Yes to both questions plus I think I want you that much more so maybe we can go that long," said Zoey before she fell asleep in Takuya arm.**

_**Three hours later**_

"**Good morning Takuya sleep well," asked Star sleepily(We know why)**

"**Yeah, of course," said Takuya trying to hide the thinks that happened.**

"**I heard you last night," said Star poring some Hot Chocolate in to two cups.**

"**Well, Koji and me were probably heard last night , too." said Star as everyone else entered the room.**

**She handed Koji the other cup in her hands and sat on his lap rubbing his sore dick( its covered) she then heard a small whimper from the outside window. As she looked out and gasped at what he saw.**

"**DURUMON, hurry he's in trouble," said Star looking at the injured digimon. It was a Gatomon who was cornered by a Ogremon yelling at the small cat-like digimon to give hem her money. Durumon appeared an tackled him to the ground soon the Ogremon's fractal code. Durumon healed the Gatomon, and brought her to the room(rooms) for Star to heal the wounds that he couldn't. About an hour or so the gang was leaving for Wind Paradise. Windmon was sound asleep in Takuya's arms while Flaremon was Firelionmon and had Zoey and takuya on his back (they others had the digimon they always rode on ). Light stopped all of a sudden and started to growl. Behind the gang was a big black shadow like digimon laughing all the way.^_^ Star told the others to continue forward and with that she hopped off sort of finding it hard to stand. **

"_**Digi-swipe evolution: Lobomon**_**,' said Star." **_**Digi-swipe attack: Kingdom's light"**_

_**With that the whole area lit up and the shadow digimon disappeared and light turned back to kendalgarurumon no metal. They soon were back with the others and found the rest of the way to Wind Paradise farley easy. They entered the town a hotel to set down for the night they all got their own room for the couples even Shinya and Sparkle the rooms were farley far apart so no one was heard if they got some. Every one was asleep except for Zoey. Her hips and everything below it was in so much pain, but she wanted more so much more.**_

"_**Takuya wake up please I think we need to talk," said Zoey**_

"_**What is it Zoey," said Takuya waking up.**_

"_**Takuya fuck me again please," said Zoey dropping her nightgown this time she had nothing one under it.**_

_**Takuya only had a devil grin on as he put her on the bed and pulled off his boxers and fucked Zoey for the rest of the night**_

_********************************_

_**Ok well there you go hope you enjoyed in please review bye**_


	13. Rita's Dark Lion Heart

**Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. My story is finally getting reviews help spread it around if you like this thing im only having fun.**

**Star- you are stupid missy**

**Me-oh I'm stupid at least it don't take me years to have the boy of my dreams**

**Star- it was complicated and so what**

**Me- Star shut up I'll have a remote to erase koji's memory of you**

**Star-HELL NO**

**Koji( finally walks in)- WHAT IS THE MATTER STAR**

**Star- um nothing( glares at me)**

**Kouchi & Rita's lion heart**

Chapter 13

By: kojilover04( I think I like this name)

Rita awoke in a hurry she had, had a weird dream that night about Kouchi and some evil dark shadow digimon. She ran in to his room only to be meet by his bare chest as she bumped into him with a thud.

"Rita, what are you doing here, it's two in the morning," said a sleepy Kouchi.

"Um, well I had a dream about you and then you were in pain and a shadow digimon took you away," said Rita running her hands over his four pack of abs he got from all that stuff he did in the digital world before.

"Rita, you can umm, sleep in here if you like too," said Kouchi sorta wishing she say no.

"Ok, can we Talk though," asked Rita felling Kouchi's drift.

"Fine, but you cant come in unless i get a kiss," said Kouchi finally letting the dirty thought take over his mind.

"Ok," said Rita before she kissed Kouchi full lips and began to see something she never noticed about their kisses.

Rita pulled away first before she walked into Kouchi's room and stopped in front of him after he closed and locked the door.

"Rita what was your...," was all Kouchi got out before a black cloud filled the room when he screamed her name he couldn't hear himself.

He awoke in a dugen cell without Rita, four hours later, the others were in the cells around him looking pale and weak Takuya and Koji had been tied up to the wall and their mouths were covered. Star and Zoey were seperated from the rest with two gaurds at the side of the door. As for the digimon they were all rookies, Rita was no where to be seen. Kouchi tryed to stand only to fall down. He layed there untill a big Guardmon came and took Star and Zoey to a diffrent room. Rita finnally came back in the arms of LUSAMON CM. Rita was not Rita her blonde hair was black and her skin was covered in a black viel she went to Kouchi's cell and told Lusamon CM to take him to the bedroom. Kouchi was carryed out by Lusamon CM with Rita left behind to take care of the other.

"Rita, Sissy help us," said a very weak Tiff.

"Why Should I you are the ones who disobaied the rules," said Rita but she sounded as if two peole were talking at once.

"Why," asked Flora laying on her side breathing really hard.

After that she left and the gang was left in the dark weak and on the verge of death. Soon they heard footsteps coming in. It was a dark Gatomon to bring them food she soon left them too.

"Were did they take Kouchi, Star, and Zoey," asked thier digimon.

"We dont know," said Tommy passing out with the rest.

_Star_

Star awoke in a huge bedroom wearing a white dress, like a wedding dress. She tried to get up only to stop dead as she felt a hand on her ass, moving over her ass. She turned around to be meet by a digimon that looked like a DarkJustusmon( rio and cybermon's form together). Star Jumped off the bed and ran to the door only to see it was locked.

"LET ME OUT, *sob* PLEASE," she cryed.

"Why baby they broght you to me cause they believed you needed better than Koji Ray Minamoto," said Darkestmon(his named changed cause of his speices)

"DON'T SAY HIS MIDDLE NAME ONLY I CAN I HAVE THE BEST WITH HIM, LET ME OUT," STAR SCREAMED.

"NO, you will be my wife in a hour only after we are comited in it," said Darkestmon

"Never," said Star coldly she was giving of a blue light that greww with her anger.

_Durumon_

as if he felt her giving him power Durumon jumped to the jail bars and broke them in half. Amazing the rest of the digimon Durumon took off to fing and save star. He was there in a minute flat, jumping through the door he turned in to WarGarurumon taking down the Darkestmon he grabed Star who had her clothes in her hand was ready to get the hell out of that room. WarGarurumon took Star back to the other, he broke to other's jail cell bars and Star rushed to Koji's side to help him. Takuya was worried sick over Zoey as much as Flaremon, the two of them took off to look for her while Star and Durumon took off to fing Rita and Lusamon CM. Star told the others to find and rescue Kouchi then get the hell out of this place.

_Zoey_

She awoke next to a digimon Named Ravenmon( he is Kenen partner in that season). He told her he was only acting and he wanted to help her out, he explained how the digimon that lived here took his girlfriend's life and how he wanted refenge. Zoey asked if he could get her out of here, but before he could answer Flaremon and Takuya ran into the room.

"Zoey, your ok," said Flaremon while eying the other digimon.

"Flaremon easy hes a friend that digimon here took his girlfriends life so he want some refenge too," said Zoey holding onto Takuya.

_Back to Star ( she meet up with Zoey who seperated from TAkuya to find Star)_

They were walking into a big room wit hWarGarurumon and Flamdramon at their backs.

'AWAHWAH" laughted Rita as she and Lusamon CM entered the room.

"Rita what is the matter with you, ow well _Digi-swipe attack drill claws," _yelled Star

Wargarurumon's claws started to spin as he took off towards Lusamon CM, He hit his mark head on only to be hit with Lusamon Cm's attack Eternal Sleep.

BurningGreymon used overheated Dragen and Filled the room with blazing Fires. The three of them continued to fight it out, as for the girls Rita was beganing to sway back and forth until she fell back to a deep sleep as she fell a dark object flotted over her and exploded. star ran over to her to check on her and with belive Rita was fine as for the digimon they were all covered in bruses BurningGreymon was bleeding from his face and arm. But thanks to WarGarurumon's help they finished off the evil spirit that had Leowmon in a dark transe.

Tha Castle then becane to colapse but the Girls excaped and found the others after they were a safe distance everyone passed out into a deep sleep.

********************88**

**Well there you go hope ypou like it sorta short but i was bored then i got all mined blank so yeah enjoy review.**


	14. The ledgan of Dreammon and NightMaremon

**Well here is chapter 14 i think anyway if you have a charecter you wish to put in my story you can text me but u have to tell me everything about this person and its digimon partner also a few digimon people are leaving in this chapter but the main gang will be here and one other person too. hope you enjoy there is about to be a twist also Dreammon is a yo-gi-oh creature recreated it off the cute card Mythical Beast Cerberus( the two are towo diffrent digimon ok) Dreammon the dog, NightMaremon the lion part also the Rookies can change freely between a few forms because i hate writing the digi swipe thing ok enjoy**

The ledgan of Dreammon, The Dog Of Light

Chapter 14

By: Kojilover04( i think it is sorta cool)

The Gang awoke next to a Trailmon track. Star was already on Garurumon's back pale and wobaly, Koji was right behind her holding her up with pinkmon on his back. Everyone was just about to leave when a Trailmon appears yelling " If you wish to go to dream valley hop on." everyone desided to go instead of going to their origianl area.

"Hungry," asked a Hambergermon as she walked right by the gang after they sat down with their digimon partners.

"Yes, No," said everyon Star and Durumon said no.

"Ok here you go. Are you two sure you dont want anything," said/asked Hambergermon

"yes we arnt hungry thanks any way, but tdo you have any hot chocolate.' asked Star cuddeling Gaomon( you better know who he is cause i ant explaining anymore)

"Yes here you go," said Hambergermon.

"Thanks,*cough**cough*," said Star after almost hacking a hair ball.(Lol)

"My Lady Are you sure you are ok," asked Gaomon sipping his Hot Chololate.

"Y..es," said Star shakely.

'My Lady I Belive you and me need to talk about this trip in the next room cart plese," asked Gaomon bowing with his offer.

"Ok," said Star Standing up to walk.

In the next cart no one could hear them talking but only mumms soon it went quiet. Conversation between Star and Gaomon

"Star, My Lady, please we must leave I can't put you through this, Dreammon must not be awken."Said Gaomon Angerly.

"I know but we need to evolve you to that stage anyway please he is the king we must awake him to find the peace amulet," said Star quietly( they others still cant hear)

"Fine, you are right but he is sorta still hiding with Nighmaremon remember." said Durumon,( he changed cause well he was neveves.

They so walked back to the others and sat back down, so all the silence was cut with Flaremons Question.( flamon the thing takuya turnd into really just didnt like the name ok)

"Durumon is ant Dreammon on Dream Valley with Nightmaremon?" asked Flaremon sitting next to Zoey.

"Um, Yes they are, i guess i better explain. Dreammon and Nightmaremon are digimon that rule this land Dreamon a tall dog digimon with blue fur with grey belly and under parts. His head is splitt with the two colors on his top of his head his hair flows down really long down his back with black stripes comming out from under his splite blue and grey areas that runn down his legs and belly. Nightmaremon a lion digimon witha purle main and blue fur comming from his paws with black fur and golden ringd on his legs he has adog like tail purple and blue. his back of his body has a few red orbes on his hine legs, and dark like spikes 3 feet long from his sholders blades with yellow eyes are red. They live in harmoney to Gaured the land with Nightmaremon, leowemon, rules the dark lands under Dreammon the eternal ruler, me, rulling the entier world. These two digimon were seperated from me and leowemon so that ther power would not ruin the dgital world balance but i guess now we need them also Kouchi you and Leomon will be partners from here on out because of this digimon Rita I am sorry for this but it is better if you have Roxymon. When we reach this place a few of you will have to leave the digital world to gaured the humon world from the human world. I belive the people should be Rita, Tiffany, Flora, Sparkle, Shinya and Sasuke. Ok this way we can protect from both ways. Sorry if this bispleased anyone but this is better, I wanted Star to return as well but i cant go on with out her, once we receave Dreammon she will be the only one able to controll him, same with Kouchi and Nighmaremon. Bokomon and Neemon will be staying in Dream Valley. Also Tiff. you will have to part with Kummamon as well I know this is hard for ya'll but you we need the defences on the human world but there is some good news here too. When we find Dreammon we will find the Peace amulet, but we will still need the other amulets. The digimon including myself will be staying with you gauys and girls until you die. So ya'll want have to say bye again. " Said Gaomon

Everyone was happy to return home with new partners but they didn't want to leave the others behind. Kouchi however was trying his hardest not to shed a tear like Rita who was in his arms. J.p was comforting Flora, and Tommy was holding Tiff. who started to cry because of her leaving Kummamon's side.

"Well, this is Great now we can be stronger," said Rita sfter she quit cryingand finally let Leomon go to Kouchi.

"Yeah, don't go getting into trouble know that we are leaving, and Koji my sister is off limits." said Sasuke smiling.

"What ever you say," said Koji sarcasticly than he kissed Star. " oh, did i break a rule."

"WE ARE HERE," yelled Trailmon.

Everyone said byes and tried not to cry J.p was kissing Flora and saying bye. While Tiff. broke her sister's rule and kissed Tommy(full lips) and hugged him tight. Rita how ever was hugging Kouchi but when no one was looking she sliped a grab at his ding a ling, makeing him jump in startled ment. "Your mine when you come home Kouchi," whispered Rita in his ear before she kissed him, and kissing his neck Finally said bye.

Star and Koji were not in the mood to say bye they just waved. Everyone how was to stay was off and Trailmon took to the human world on traicks that appeard out of nowwhere.

"Ok, lets move," said Koji was he began to walk towards the HUGE TREE, in the middle of the valley which was diserded. Not a single digimon ws there so Durumon( he changed) howled really loud and soon digimon were everywhere. Star was sorta dizzy from the train ride and soon fell down in the dirt. Koji picked her up bridal style cause she was nocked out cold.

"Durumon, go find a hotel please," asked Zoey "Flaremon you go too,"

"Koji you follow," siad Takuya laughing at the sight of Koji holding Star bridal style who was still wearing her white wedding dress from the castle.

"You look like you just got married, bro if only you had a tie and some slacks to go with your black shirt." said Kouchi

"ha-ha very funny know you go ask aroung about the two digimon ok," said Koji( guess you can tell he is big man here)

Koji followed Flaremon and Durumon to a hotel this time he had the money and he said he wanted 4 rooms two with one bed and the other with three also one were the digimon could sleep, and far apart. The digimon said they had the rooms so Koji was very pleased with this and he took Star to the farthest room too.

"You two are excused, please leave us alone for the night if possible," asked Koji as he laid Star down on the huge bed.

"Ok," said Flaremon and Durumon.

Soon the others were in their rooms Kouchi, Tommy, and J.p shared a room while Takuya and Zoey got a room to their selves and the other we know who has. Takuya and Zoey wher having fun the rest of the night.

"K..oji," asked Star as she got up.

"im right here" said Koji as he sat beside her in the bed

"Where are we," asked Star crawling into his lap

"Dream Valley, you pasted out after the trainride an Durumon's howl," saidKoji stroking her hair

"Koji were are the others," asked Star as she turnedin her spot to kiss him

"In thEIR ROOM," said/yelled Koji as Star snuck a hard squease of his ding dong

"Star you are so naughty," said Koji grabbing her hands so he was not hurt again.

"Only for you though,"said Star as she was freed from his grasps and stood up on her knees in front of him. His head was in front of her chest. He totally knewwere this was going. Star took off the wedding dress and her and Koji's body begain to inter twine with each others and soonthe fun really begain Stars moans echoed threw thier room and a few grunts were from Koji,after about three hours they finnished when they heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minuet said Star as she trew on her laudrea and Koji's shirt which came to her knees. Koji put on his boxers and pajama pants.

"Star can we sleep with you tonight," asked Durumon and Pinkmon.

"Uh ok," said Star as she picked them up and walked in.

"So why ya'll want to sleep with us" asked Koji as pinkmon snuckeled up next to him.

"Because we are scared of him," said Pinkmon pointing at Durumon who was in his coffy spot next to Star's neck

"Why," asked Star looking into Koji's eyes dreamily.

"Because he said that Dreammon may be awake by now cause he is here." anwser Pinkmon.

"OK, well go to bed," said Star

"Koji do you think Zoey and Takuya were inturupted by thier digimon," asked Star

"Yes," answered Durumon "now go to sleep and don't think about S E X,"

"Ok," said Star and Koji as they drifted off to to sleep peace fully.

_In a Blue Cave_

_Dreammon was awaking and was eger to get out of his chamber he just needed star to come let him out. Oh howhe longed for his freedem and his trainer_

_"Please hurry Star before it is to late," said Dreammon in his normal king voice._

_"She will be here soon my friend," said Nightmaremon longing to be free as well_

************************************************

**well there you go next chapter it took forever to write longer than last on too bye please review**


	15. The Awakening and The Ending

**Well here we go again " Star get over here,"**

**Star-"What"**

**Me "Where is Koji ^-^ I need to talk to him"**

**Star- "Why -_^"**

**Me- " no reason, but I need to know he is up first"**

**Star- " He is in the kitchen"**

**Me- "Ok, oh Koji"**

**Star walks off Koji enters office**

**Koji- "what you want"**

**Me- "Oh I have a trick for star I want help with you just wait till after the story,"**

**Koji- "ok she better not get hurt, or i'll hurt you"**

**Me- *shows button for fogeting Koji* or else what**

**Koji- never mined**

**The Awakening and The Ending**

**Chapter 15**

**By: Kojilover04( I like it …sort of)**

Koji awoke the next morning and found Star was not in bed and the digimon past out on the floor by the door. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom were he found Star throwing up into the toilet, he could only think _I got her pregnant did it I_ He knelt down beside her and asked " Star are you ok, your not preg..nat are you."

"No, I promise I'm not, I just… I was throwing up blood from last night's fun it always has a consequences for it. Koji I'm to young to produce a egg to be fertilized, just like you are to young to squirt a sperm, I think so but don't worry I'm not pregnant." said Star as she wiped her mouth and got up to brush her teeth.

"Good, not that we couldn't handle it or anything," said Koji trying not to sound like he cant handle one.

"Ok, lets get dressed," said Star

They began to dress. Star put on a white nightgown and wore it like a dress, she said she would go barefooted. She can. Koji put on a black shirt and some dark worn out pants and some Koji shoes. He threw Star his old Jacket and Bandana he put on a dark blue beanie instead. Star picked up Durumon and Held him close, Koji picked up Pinkmon and she crawled on his back and turned into Calamon. As they began to walk out their room when they saw Takuya with Lunamon in his arms and Zoey at his side with Coranamon (idk that digimon that Lunamon was with if name is known tell me) by her side.

"Hi," said Star Sleepily

"Hi," said Zoey

"So are you going to go for a walk or something," asked Takuya walking behind Zoey.

"so you look sleepy," said Zoey

"Yeah we are going for a walk for imfo., we slept LIGHT," said Koji nudging Takuya to get what he meant.

"We did too," said Takuya.

"Takuya, that's privet," said Zoey

"Ok, my word, well Koji how was it," said Kouchi as he walked out of his room hearing the conversation.

"When did you get here Kouchi," said Star and Zoey.

"Two secants ago but I heard everything, you two are keeping them on their toes with sex, huh," said Kouchi. They walked to the square and saw a group of young digimon playing a game of catch with Tommy, who got up early and he and Kummamon(not to be confused with Kumamon the grey bear with blue straps and a hat) asked Zoey to go play in towns. As they walked trough town and say a cute store that read "Ribbons and Bandanas of every color," the girls asked to go. Koji and Takuya said yes and Kouchi was left alone for a minute until J.p showed up and the two went to play with Tommy.

At the store the boys were just as amazed as the girls with all of the goggles and Bandanas.

"Zoey, darling red black and yellow, look good in your hair, so here," said Star as she handed her a flame ribbon.

"Ok well, I want them all, so two of every thing please," asked Star to the Wormmon of the store

'Ok then little lady, here you go," said Wormmon as he handed her a box.

"What is this," asked Zoey

'This is one of everything in this box, select the green button and everything will appear and push the red button and everything you are not wearing will go back in the box," said Wormmon.

"Ok thanks," said everyone as they walked out. They were in the middle of town with everyone now.

"Hey Kouchi have you felt like you are weak here, because I feel like I'm being followed," said Star was she looked toward the Huge Tree that was in the back of the Dream Valley area.

"Well, yes, I think it is from that Huge Tree," said Kouchi

"Ok lets go there NOW," said Star pulling Kouchi with her with everyone following.

As they soon reached the tree Durumon and Leomon became to scream with hurt, they ran to the center of the tree and stopped dead their faces went white, and they stared at the wall. Star walked over to the wall and touched it, It lit up blue and soon a hologram of Dreammon was standing in front of her smiling.

'Durumon, my body is not complete so please come and finish it now," said Dreammon in a deep voice but it was so kind.

Durumon ran to him a disappeared and Dreammon stood there completed. This time Kouchi ran to the opposite wall and touched it and Leomon ran to the wall and disappeared and Nightmaremon stood in his place. The two digimon stood elegantly and timeless. Soon a light aurora filled the room and everyone disappeared and appeared outside the tree, the two digimon were growling and Dreammon barked under his breath.

"Kouchi get out of here back in the tree now, a digimon is awaking that shouldn't be," said Nightmaremon

"Ok who is it" asked Kouchi to the ear piece to Nightmaremon.

"Creepymon," replied Nightmaremon

"Who is Creepymon," asked Star

"He is the final form of Lucamon you children only fought the form of him between the two forms. When we were sealed away so was he so we could make sure he did not rise, Star you must get far away from here he is very powerful and wicked smart," said Dreammon scanning the area.

Just ten feet from the two digimon the ground turned black and dead silence was heard and everything stood still. Under the black ground a figure took place a man cloaked with brown fabrics covered his body, two bat wings were coming from his back a weird necklace around his neck and two big red eyes stared up. He arouse from the ground with grace and power but his eyes were locked on not the two ancient digimon but the young girl whose blue eyes were painted with fear her body was hidden behind Koji's and her white hair was flowing in the dark wind.

Creepymon only let a small smile fill his face as he spoke these horrid words, " You how holds the light so close will die here today by his own hands with the hurt of betrayal and losingness pain plus a friend will be come an enemy with in your pain as a loved one falls to its death."

"No, no I wont let that happen, DREAMMON," said Star with tears falling from her eyes fill with pain from those words. Her grip on Koji got harder and soon her world was a dark blue but she did not fall just stood still.

"We must stop him NOW," yelled Nightmaremon as a black aura filled the air around him. "Dark blast, multi cannon," The black air turned into small black balls circling Nightmaremon in two different directions. they all went toward Creepymon. All seven balls hit their mark but left Nightmaremon shaky. Creepymon had a scar from one side to the other but it seemed not to faze his stare on Star.

"Nightmaremon, you ok," said Dreammon.

"Yes I'm ok but he wont be," replied Nightmaremon

"First it is my turn," said Dreammon as he tucked his head between his front legs and started to pull in light energy from all sides, his mouth was open a small amount with a blue light coming from his inside part of his mouth. Finally he was fully covered by the light and with that he flung his head up and yelled "Light Death Bark," Light went every direction and large ripples of air follows the light and Creepymon was soon falling to the ground his wings burned off and blood spitting from his mouth and arms. He hit the floor with a large boom leaving a crater behind him he got up and used a horrid attack " Within the darkness defense," his body was soon unseeable because of the dark shields that surrounded him. He jumped in the air with the shield still around him getting ready the land he was meet by Nightmaremon's Attack " Dark Pain Nightmare" a black ball flew towards Creepymon only to be hit back by the shields. It killed Creepymon with the impacted but it didn't stop. The attack soon as heading strait for Star.

Star only stood there she finally was able to see the attack but her body wouldn't move, she was left for doom.

"Star watch out," yelled Koji as he jumped in front of her to take the attack. A big cloud of smoke filled the area and nothing could be seen.

"KOJI," yelled Star as she watched her loved one fall to the ground with his back burned and blood falling from his back. She fell to her knees and pulled Koji into her lap Tears were falling faster that she ever imagined she stroked his hair from his face and tried to wake him but everything failed.

"No," was all Nightmaremon was able to say," Star this was not to happen, please forgive me." he said as he bowed the best he could to her.

"FORGIVE YOU, NEVER ,YOU HURT KOJI. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU NEVER," Yelled Star as her tears hit Koji's face hard from the speed they were falling from.

"Star it wasn't his fault, you didn't move it was your fault," said Kouchi angrily.

"Thank Creepymon for Star being unable to move, not her all of us need to calm down for Koji's sake we need to work together," said Dreammon

"NO, I will not work with them, you can't even help because you cant break this attack ether," Said Star coldly.

****************************

**Oh yeah first cliffhanger what you think well please review next chapter we will go into Koji's and Star's past to find this pain nightmare so stay turned.**

**Koji- so what was the trick my "love"**

**Me-"Oh you are so cute when you say my love**

**Star-WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARN"T DEAD OR ASLEEP YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME**

**Me-well no and yes *tryes to hide smirk***

**"Koji-its not like that she-**

**Me-*bust out laughing* you belived us**

**Koji-she told me to do it or she would make you froget about me baby**

**Star-what ok STAY AWAY FROM KOJI-KUN**

**Me- *shows buttons for fogeting8**

**Star and Koji run away**


	16. Koji's Dark Pain Nightmare

**Zoey- oh takuya* squeck***

**Takuya-yeah stay still this is hard*Squeck***

**Zoey-why didn't you say you were so big in the crock*Squeck***

**Takuya-well I never taught about LOOKING at my crock*Squeck***

**Me-um well then they really need a house to their selfs**

**Star-uh*moan**Squeck***

**Koji-un*grunt**Squeck***

**Me-is everyone having sex around here**

**Star, Koji, Zoey, Takuya- YES**

**Me- New rule you cant have sex until after the story or if you are given the ok**

**Note* that kiss in the alley was not star's and koji's first kiss but time to find out what was i can lie it is my story na-na :)-**

Koji's Dark Pain Nightmare

Chapter 16

By: kojilover04 (poll on site for me will end any day)

Koji was still in his painful slumber, his head was still in Star's lap. Everyone was still waiting for Koji to awake. Tears from Star were still falling to Koji's face, her body burned with pain from this state that Koji was in. Her anger towards Kouchi and his partner has worsen instead of improve.

_Inside Koji's head(p.s. story will always be in his dreams, only now and then will it not)_

**Koji age 5 place Kindergarten first day**

Koji walked with his father to Miss. Ballet's class. Nerves were all in his stomach, he wanted to stay home but he never thought he would be in a class with one other student and Miss. Ballet. He hoped it was a boy, but he could take a girl. He felt pain thinking about girls, he never thought it was bad just a warning for him. He entered the classroom he stopped dead in his track there in front of him stood the most beautiful thing ever. A girl with long white hair that was in a ponytail, he had long bangs and a perfect face. A pair of blue eyes, nice pink lips. She wore a blue shirt that went to her knees with some brown shorts that were a inch bellow her knees. She had the same cloths as Koji on and the shoes to match, blue with white stripes. He shoed his father away, the girl's father was gone, Koji's father got the message and left after he said bye. Miss. Ballet was soon called out of the class leaving the two kids alone. Koji walked over to his seat the one closes to the window, and the young girl got the seat closes to the door. She sat down and began to draw a picture of a dog,(she can draw like draw, draw) Koji couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't help it he was drawn to her badly he ached all over to touch her. Koji quickly snapped into a trance as she looked at him(she was only about 10 inches away, desks are one big bench) she had perfect hair, corves on her body, face. No words could explain how she looked, none came close to it ether. She stopped looking at him and wrote in her blue journal, koji hurt when she looked away but he soon was handed a note from the girl. He open the note and found out the note said: (they can do every thing like 11 year olds) _Hi my name is Star Naruto, I wont tell you my middle name unless you tell me yours. What is your name full name? You cute. Write back._

Koji's heart skipped a beat when he read the 'your cute' he quickly wrote down his name and a few extra items. His note read:

_My name is Koji Ray Minamoto, don't tell anyone my middle name please I wont tell yours either you are really cute._

He handed it back to her and heard her giggle. She wrote down on it:

_Ok thanks maybe we can be friends. My whole name is Star death Naruto. I have a bad middle name._

Koji read it and turned to Star only to blush by how close his and her faces was. He smiled and said, " I wont tell anyone your middle name, by the way were is our teacher?"

Star only giggled and moved closer to Koji making him blush, but his pain went away. Star rested her hear on his chest and just looked up at him blinking every now and then, not saying a word. Koji was bright red and shaking badly, Star was blushing bright red from the position but was enjoying the feel of his body. Soon the door opened and Miss. Ballet walked in, She had short black hair green eyes, and she wore a bright pink dress.

"Hello class, Koji, Star what is going one," asked Miss. Ballet. Looking at the scene of Koji sitting strait up with Star resting her head of his chest with her legs on the bench blinking like one of those sweet talkers.

"Nothing, Miss. Ballet what are we doing today," asked Star staying in her position.

"Well, we can go outside but, no class is out," said Miss. Ballet

'We can handle it, right Koji," said Star.

"Um, Yes," said Koji totally red in the face.

They went outside and Star told Koji to race her to the slide and then to the Monkey Bars. They ran around the playground to the Slide they slid down it one behind the other, and then they ran to the monkey bars. Koji went across first he only was able to pass two until he fell down laughing.

"Your turn Star," said Koji.

Star climbed up the four steps and clung to the pole scared and unable to move. Koji walked under the first bar and told her he would catch her if she fell. Star reached for the first bar and hung one but when she tried to reach the other one se fell, fast she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was on top of Koji staring into his eyes. In this position Koji finally understood what was making him hurt, Star was the reason when she was not touching him he hurt and if she was not in sight he felt like he was going to die. All he needed to find out was why?.

_**Koji age 10 Place his house** _

Koji was reading a book, when his door opened and closed. He thought it was his father coming in to tell him he was home with his step-loser of a mother, but he never looked up. He started to feel his burning pain began to stop hurting so much, only one person could do this STAR. He looked up and was meet by Star's sparkling blue eyes only inches from his blue purple ones, he blushed at the closeness. Star blushed as well she pulled her legs up to the bed she was watching his TV but Koji was watching her until he notices her cut off blue jean shorts tighten, it with her white blue shirt was driving him crazy. Even if he was 10 he wanted to fuck her just to see her body, the shorts were showing of her thighs and Koji was getting Horny real Horny. Star glanced a side way look to him and noticed him staring at her she looked away but occasionally glanced at him. He couldn't take it he grabbed her and pulled her in to his lap turned her around to were her back was to his chest. Then he pushed her really close to him, he only held her there for the pleasure. Star was dazed by this but then realized what was happening he didn't try to move away on turn around to face him. He looked down at her breathing hard from the embarrassment he tried to explain but was cut short when Star's hand was put over his mouth. This shocked him, she lift her body up until her lips and Koji's were and inch apart. This is when Koji took command and pushed his lips to hers hard, he released her and pushed her down. She hit the mattress hard, she was smiling when Koji crawled on top of her. His crock was hurting her hips, his lips were kissing her neck, she only moaned and asked for more, more she screamed. Koji was about to undress her if she said more one more time his eyes were locked in hers and he soon got off her and laid beside her panting hard. He tilted his head to look at her she did the same to look at him. A smile was on her face and she got up on her stomach and kissed him, soon letting his tongue enter her mouth. This only lasted so long before she got up and said she had to go and that this was their secret, kissing Koji one more time she left. Koji found out why that day, STAR WAS HIS SOUL MATE AND HE HAD TO HAVE HER NO ONE ELSE COULD HE WOULD MAKE SURE OF IT. His hands were in fists as he thought of Star with some one else. Koji was still un awake but he felt the pain of thinking of her with some one else rage through his body. Koji's Dark Pain Nightmare Was a Life With Out Star As His Lover. Once this went through his mined he jolted awake breathing hard he looked around to see everyone asleep except Star, she was still crying but with a smile on her face. She was then came into a embrace of Koji's arms and Kissing the night away the other soon awoke to Star saying 'your ok, your ok, thank god' they all saw Koji sitting up and holding her tight. Everyone was overjoyed and surprise that he made it after two days of being unconscious. Soon, they all were asleep with joy and relief. Koji was sitting on a cliff looking over the ocean bellow when he heard someone behind him turning to look he saw Star. Pulling her into a hug she and him watched the sunrise over the water they were both ready to face what was next because they had each other to face it with.

******************************************************************8

**Well there next chapter woo that was hard but fun to write hope you enjoyed it please review this chapter soon**

Tommy- kojilover04, why am I never in the beginning of the story it is always Star and Koji. Takuya and Zoey so can I be first in the next chapter.\

Me- yes *covers Tommy's ears* Ya'll can have Sex now *uncovers Tommy's ears*

Tommy- what was that for,

Me- owe big stuff

Tommy -oh

Me-Tommy for now on you will be in the one to help me with the story unless it is big people stuff ok then you ears get covered

Tommy- YEAH Thank you

Me- your welcome bye readers

Tommy- Bye readers

Me- your so cute


	17. Star's messed up day

**Me- I DID IT I UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER FINALLY**

**Koji- WOO- HOO ( rolls eyes)**

**Me I KNOW well here we go again anyway R Kelly if you want to talk then stop blocking me and plus i know you don't know me or where i live or what my name is huh**

**Well i have to say you are right R kelly you are the man and it hurts to be with out you im so sorry for not telling you this sooner why are you doing this to me making me suffer like this come one tell me why also if you want to talk privetly then send me a privet message well i got to go bye BABY *Winks***

**The Real Truth**

**I don't know the chapter #**

**By: Kojilover04**

Zoey was asleep in her bed, tosing and turning. She was having her dream again. Zoeys dream: _We go back to their first time in the digital world, the day Zoey was rudly walked in on by Takuya and Jp., but this time only Takuya came. Wearing his Smimming tronks real tight. Zoey didn't scream (no one was there) He walked towards her once he got there he pushed her aganst the wall and passonotly kissed her. She dropped the swimsuit she was covering herself with and enjoyed it Soon she had Takuya naked and ontop of her making love to her beautiful love. _Zoey awoke with a icky filling in her stomack, she got up hoping Flaremon would not hear her and soon found out that Star was gone. She desided to look for her Trowing on cloths and shoes she left with a rush and left to fin d Star.

Star

Star was sitting in a field with flowers all around her, tears were running down her cheeks she was sad about the fact she was here and her family was leaving she felt Zoeys preseants and wanted to stop crying but couldn't. Zoey fell to the ground and brought Star into her lap and confort her, being girls they could tell when one was in pain and why. Zoey was crying as well. She was only able to ask why.

"Because they are leaving me even Sasuke, Koji couldn't stop him eather. Zoey I'm Scared," cryed Star into Zoeys sholder.

"I Know it is ok, tell me What hurts worse now," said Zoey

"Koji"said Star stopping from crying and looking up to Zoey.

"What, how is it Koji," asked Zoey scared

"He was everything to me, but i cant shake a feeling that some thing bad is about to happen and he wont be here eather, he was so far away before and know he is well really far away, like when we were kids." said Star

"Star, how is he hurting you though," asked Zoey

"By kissing me, hugging me, and loving me," said Star

"How, I thouht that is what you wanted," said Zoey confused

"Well, I is and it will be, but it hurts to think that it won't last between use, I going to love him forever, but What about him," said Star

*SLAP* Zoey had slaped Star across the face hard

"How dare you say that, Koji loves you more than you know he told me so, plus i could wish that i knew Takuya loved me like he loves you, why just last night he was saing your name in his sleep, he said he would do anything to make sure you stay his. Come one get it together, you are meent to be, so DON'T you dare say ya'll cant be together." said Zoey trying not to slap Star again.

"I KNOW, that is why i question this," said Star looking down to the ground.

"You are not making scence," said Zoey shaking her head.

"When we were 11 we went everywhere together and he never understood why i never talked to him, so one day he started talking to another girl. When i saw that i ran off crying into the closet of our classroom. HE came in after a few minutes and locked the door behind him to the classroom,( they were the only ones in the class) and walked over to the closet, i heard his footsteps,. He asked what was wrong, I only looked at the door of the closet hoping he wouldn't come in, but he did. He sat beside me and looked at me, like was going to kiss me. He keep asking the same damn question what was wrong. I finally couldn't take it anymore I told him how i felt and why i ran away crying. The next thing I knew we were kissing and i couldn't help but kiss back, he was like a drug i always want more and more. I can't live like that, Can I? Zoey i need your help tell me what i should do. I don't want to lose him too. Please ow god please help me." begged Star

"OK lets think," you want him and he wants you, so don't loose him stay put, You belong with Koji. You make him happy." said Zoey

"OK i will i gjust so confused, what would happen here, i can't belive i thought that but please keep this between us, PLEASE ZOEY," BEGGED STAR.

"OK"Said Zoey standing up.

"Well i think we should head back, what do yo.." Zoey stopped and looked at Star who had fallen asleep next to the sleeping Durumon that had been there all along.

Zoey carried Star back to the others and found that none of them were awake she just layed Star back down beside Koji, and Went to sleep next to Takuya. The others will never know.

************************

**well there you go i had to upload a new chap. and fast chapters wil be coming out later and later my computer crashed and i have to use the ones at school, so please don't get mad at me **

**And R kelly im waiting**

**Bye kidos**


	18. Takuya's Dream Of Zoey

**Me- here ya'll go again i bet it was late and unfutunatly it is still night with the team i desided to go to everyones dreams. this should be fun. also they will probolly be short ones**

**R kelly why weren't you there last night. I was all dressed up and you didn't show who rude. KOJI, SASUKE, KOUCHI, J.P, TAKUYA, TOMMY get him...**

**R kelly- sorry i won't*slit***

**Wow ya'll really slit his throwt, NO R KELLY. ( breaks down crying holding R Kelly's head in chest really tight)**

**Takuya's Dream of Zoey**

**Chapter 20( i think)**

**By: Kojilover04**

Takuya was peacefully asleep next to Zoey when he began to dream of her.

He was at a church, dressed in a tux. Koji was standing in the bestman spot, and tons of people were in the bleachers of the church. Takuya couldn't put his finger on what was happening until the back doors opened. In the dorrs stood Zoey atleast 18,(he made up what she would look like) and she was soon in front of him holding his hands saying her vols. He said his and they kissed making it final. And when they broke apart time spun out and Then Takuya awoke, with Zoey asleep beside him in a house he never saw before. He got up and walked to the door, Zoey awoke and followed him kissing him when they reached the kitchen. Three little figures came running down the stairs to them, Takuya already knew what they were before he heard, "Mommy, Daddy" comming from their mouths. In front of Takuya and Zoey stood three kids one girl, and two boys. All the same age only a day apart, they were triplets born one after the other on three days in arow. The girl was smaller than the boys she had blondy-brown hair, with big green eyes, like her mothers. She had on a pink nightgown and was holding a brown teddy bear, her name was Molly Alex Kanabara. The Middle boy had red hair, with little red tear drop markings on his face uder both of his blue-green eyes, he was a few inches taller than Molly and he wore of black boxers. His name was Axel Alex Kanabara. The oldest was a inch above Axel, he had brown hair with brown eyes, he wore a pair of blue boxers, and had his arms wraped around Zoey's leg. They all were 4 and a half years old. Takuya started to walk up the stairs they came down and into a room with a crib, in the crib was a baby girl. She had brown hair and black-brown eyes. She had a Star marking under her eye, she was standing up trying to get Takuya to pick her up. Her name was Orbit Alex Kanabara. Takuya was not freaked by the dream he was in love with the dream- it made him think him and Zoey would be together forever. Soon the front door bell rang to the huge house they lived in. Takuya opened the door, to find Koji standing at his door. Koji (looked like AO off of Pysic power nanki) with three boys behind him grabbing Takuya's kids and taking then to Koji's car with Star in it tending to a baby. After Koji took the kids, Takuya walked Zoey to their bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

Takuya awoke. He fond Zoey to be laying by him propt up by one of her elbows playing wioth his hair on his neck, humming something.

"Morning" said Takuya

"Morning, howd you sleep," said Zoey kissing his forehead.

"Good, but i drame of this weided blonde, green eyed italan girl," said Takuya sitting up smiling

"Ow well, if that is all then good NIGHT," said Zoey angerly after slapping Takuya.

"Ow baby, don't be like that. I was playing." said Takuya

"So what were we doing," asked Zoey

"We were first getting married, then we had kids and they were triplets one girl, two boys. The girl was the youngest and her name was Molly alex Kanabara, The oldest boy was Tk Alex Kanabara, the middle child was Axel alex Kanabara. Plus we had a baby about four years younger witch meens she is 6 month, and her name is Orbit Alex Kanabara so what you think." said Takuya

"Nice good, night" said Zoey

* * *

**Well there you go next chap out some thime soon **

**Going to make new story soon (little brothers requested it)**

**Name: Back To The Pokemon World?**

**Summary:**

**What would happen if the Frontier gang was sent in side a video game of Pokemon? The kids have to make thier way through a new world of pokemon( my own world) to get back home **

**Rated: T**

**Sexual activaties and lauguage**

**Bye R KELLY**


	19. Kouchi,Tommy,Jp's dreams, and a surprise

**Well Here you Go things get better from here. there is two chapter here**

**R kelly you are an ass hole we are threw *shoots him in the head***

**Kouchi, Tommy, Jp's Dreams**

Kouchi was asleep under a tree.

inside Kouchi's dream

Kouchi was sitting on a bench with Rita in his lap all of a suddent he got up sat her back down and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Rita just smiled, Kouchi didn't even say anything cause Rita stuck out her hand to him.

"Yes," said Rita

"Rita, you know me to well, I Love You," said Kouchi

"You Love Me, then show me by loving me," said Rita

Kouchi drove tham home and soon noises were heard from the masted bedroom.

Outside Kouchi's dream

"Plop"

A coconut landed on Kouchi's head awakaning the young horny dreamer boy

"Damn, Coconuts," said Kouchi falling back to sleep

Jp was asleep in a ball like state.

Inside Jp's Dream

Flora was feeding Jp alsorts of food while wearing her painies and Bra. (Wow howed he know what they look like)^~^

His Dream was like that to the end ( boring)

Tommy was asleep with a coconut as a pillow.

Tommy's dream

Tiffany, were are we," asked Tommy

"Ya'll see in a minute," can a replie

They walked through an abandon house to the garden over the hill under the bridge and through a gate. They stood in a forest, souronded with roses, lilys, and other flowers. A picnic was layed out for them and gladly they ate and looked up at the Stars

* * *

**Well there you go for Thier Dreams but this cansist of two chapters **

**Koji's and Star's Past(Koji's dream)**

Koji was asleep with Star in his arms ubder the Stars. He slept peacfully.

Koji's dream.

"Hurry Koji, We cant be late again." said a young Star.

"I Don't Run like this, unless it is in basketball," said an exausted Koji

Star and Kojio were heading for school when Koji pushed Star in to an allie.

"What are we-

Koji covered her mouth. "Next time we are late, I get to hurt you," said Koji panting every word

"We don't have to run the whole way that is too, much,"

Star only nodded (mouth covered)

"Good, now lets go to school,"

"FINE," said Star getting free.

she walked back tho the school house past all the class rooms, to the back of the back of the school to a classroom with two seats.

Koji followed with a slouch of a walk.

"Koji, way are we the only to in here again," asked Star

"Because in Pre-K i didn't get along with other kids so i was put in a class by myself, and you got too much attention so you got put in MY Class." said Koji as he sat down.

"Well, then why dont we have a teacher," said Star

"Because we scare them all off," said Koji

Star Sat in Koji's lap and brushed away his hair from his face and said " then why dont we get a new one"

"Because You told Your father you don't need a teacher," said Koji pushing her off his lap

"Your rude, but yet i like you," said Star

"We..ll that i dont care," lied Koji

Star tryed again with the lap sitting and won her face inched towards koji and she teased him with her hand on his chest.

"But why you blushen," said Star

'Because your in MY Lap in My Space, and in My face," said Koji backing his head away from her.

Star didn't by it she was to good to by it she pressed her lips to his, makeing Koji jump and shudder.

"Don't lie, you wanted me last week," said Star sitting in her seat.

Koji awoke and easly snuggled next to Star and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTERS**


	20. tO THE CASTLE

Well here is the next chapter to the story and they gang is back in action but my story is soon over!!!!!

Let's go to the castle

By: kojilover04

Chapter Unknown.

"Star, wake up My lady, we must go now," said Durumon

"Okie, Dokie," said Star unwinding her self from Koji's arms.

They continued to wake the others up and with susses they were all awoken and ready to go. Zoey was talking to Takuya in the back of the group while Tommy, JP, and Kouchi were all still asleep(walking) in the middle, and Star and Koji were in the front. Their destination was the big Castle in the Sky ( wonder how that got there). SO the gang continued to walk until Tommy stopped and complained.

"Are we there YETT," he balled.

"No Tommy we are not there yet, sorry baby but it is still away from here," said Star

"Well, i can fix that, Digi-Slash, Evolution, Polarbearmon!!," Tommy yelled

"Tommy you know i cant carry you with out the others consent," said Polarbearmon

"Too, Bad lets go!!," Tommy hopped on to the bear and rode to the castle.

"Well he gots and Idea, Digi-Slash, Evolution, JagaredLeomon," said Kouchi as he ran after Tommy.

"Digi-slash, Evolution, Grigfethmon," said Zoey as they took to the sky.

"Digi-Slash, Evolution, Birdmon," said Takuya as they flew after Zoe.

"Well, lets go Digi-Slash, Evolution, Bugmon," said Jp as he and a over sized beetle took after the others.

"Star you better hurry up, DIgi-Slash, Evolution, WildFoxxmon," said koji

"Ok well our turn, Digi-slash, Evolution, Dreammon." said Star running after the others and reaching the castle before them.

Well star realy didn't reach the castle she reached the under the castle part first, know they had to find a way up to it cause the air digimon coudn't reach it.

"So now what, guys," asked Zoey looking at eh castle.

"We don't know," said the others.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^a*****************8

wELL THERE IT IS ANY WAY IT WAS SHORTY AND HERE IS TODAYS BAD NEWS I AND FINISHED WRITING MY OTHER STORY EVEN THO I ONLY WROTE TRHEE CHAPTERS SCREWW MY BROTHER'S WISH SENS HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME WHAT TO WRITE


	21. Time to Go Home

**Well last time the gang was tyring to go in a castle but how is the problem. other news this is one of the last or even the last one in this story.**

"Well what do we do to get up there," said Zoe.

"I Don't Know exactly but i have an idea, what if Dreammon and Nightmaremon said under it and send their powers to the castle begging for it to open," said Star

Dreammon and Nightmaremon did as told. It didn't work.

"Ow well that was no good," said Nightmaremon as her left his spot.

Dreammon stayed put and gave a hurt full howl and the castle responded it glow a uplifting blue and a golden stair way appeared.

"That is so cool," siad J.p.

They children and their digimon walked up the stairs to the castle. As soon as they reached the top the stairs disappeared. They walked around the castle noticing there were no digimon in the castle. It was all a mess, furniture upturned and pictures torn and papers flowing in the wind.

"Wow, this place is a mess, who ever lived here is a snob," said Star

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't know being gone so long woud hurt my castle, this place is me and I am it. Thall shall fall when the Light no longer touches the faces of its followers the castle will soon follow it king to the bloody ashes of the heaven of the kings, no longer to stand in the glore of the land, but to sit on the land in horror." said Dreammon.

"Wow you lived here, and it was a nice po-em," said Koji.

"It was what i was taught when i became a young king, this place holds Ya'lls way home," Dreammon comminted

"What do you mean," asked Zoey

"The last amulets were here already now it is time to send you home and fix my world once and for all," said Dreammon

"How," said Takuya

Like this," said Dreammon as He Howld a howl so loud Star and everyone else fell to the ground to cover their ears. The castle light was bright and strong the place lit up the entire place blinding everyone, the howl continued.

Once everyone opened their eyes the place was clean and very neat. They ran to a window and the black world they had walked through was grean and colorful, a rainbow was in the sky. Digimon were playing in the fields and the castle risen to the sky were you can see to the Dark Pride Lands, Nightmaremon rules that little land of darkdigimon, under Dreammon.

"Children I am sorry to say but this world wil not be safe without me there for the digimon will be staying here and you will go home alone, but you will live for eternity, life of immortality awaits you all and your friends how stoped the digimon from going to the human world. Star I will miss you dearly but take thhis as a gift to you all," said a broken Hearted Dreammon.

The gang were given dogs, Zoey a german shepard, Koji a fox, Star a wolf, Takuya a lab, Tommy a saint bernard, Jp a blood hound, Kouchi a doverman, Sparkle and Shinya got beagles, Tiffany also got a Saint Bernard, Flora a Yorkie, and Sasuke a pit bull.

A portal opend and the digimon from the secomd side come back home while the other said farwell and were sent through the portal to the human world to their families and friends, never to come back again.

**************a month or so later**************

THe gang were close the relationsships strong and the digital world saved. Kouchi and Rita had a very fun night together, Jp and Flora never let themselfs go without the other, tomy, tiffany, Shinya, Sparkle stayed together never to let love stop the young blossemers go. Zoe and Takuya were bad little children, but no matter what they did Star and Koji were way worse then them

* * *

**Well there you go the last chapter **

**See you soon hopfully**


End file.
